<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar Mommy by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599171">Sugar Mommy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut, soft dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rita Calhoun x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you’d finally gotten all your loose ends tied and managed to make the move out to New York City, you’d been <em>incredibly</em> lucky at being able to find a job relatively quickly. You had a degree in business communications and previous experience P.A’ing for a few years in your hometown, so when you answered an ad for an assistant at a law firm, they quickly hired you. Your job was basically picking up the slack when the personal assistants/paralegals were spread too thin, working alongside all the attorney’s in the firm. Truthfully, a lot of it was running paperwork or case files around the city, serving the occasional subpoena, doing lunch/dinner and coffee runs when needed, or at least getting them ordered to the firm.</p><p>Rita was quick to take a liking to you, trying to snag you when her assistant needed help before one of the other lawyers did. Your work was always concise, detailed and organized, you were also a wonder at remembering coffee orders, preferred take out meals, and working way too many overtime hours. You had no issues in the legal world, dealing with A.D.A’s and other attorney’s with ease, letting any snarky remarks made roll off your skin without a hint of a bother.</p><p>You respected the older woman, looking up to her with admiration at the way she absolutely shredded whoever she was up against, in and outside of the court room. She was fierce, sharp witted, always did her digging into cases to put up the best defence she could for her clients. You particularly took joy in watching her and Barba squabble when they were up against each other, you and Carmen lingering longer than needed in the doorway, small smiles on your faces as you pretended to be going over paperwork together. </p><p>You’d been at the firm just shy of a year when Rita’s current assistant was changing lanes, going back to school to pursue a different career and she was stuck going through countless applications and resumes trying to find a replacement. To be completely honest, most of the papers ended up in the shredder before she’d even finished reading them, knowing she needed someone better. She met with a very small handful of them, internally rolling her eyes at the ones who rattled off legal jargon and experience like they fucking owned the place, and practically laughing at the ones who stumbled over quiet words seeming entirely too unsure of themselves.</p><p>She’d spent the entire afternoon in court, coming back to a pile of new applications she needed to get through as fast as she could or she’d be left without any help before she knew it. It took her a couple of hours, instead of bothering to call these ones in she figured she’d do her own social media digging to get a better handle on them before they came in. Her eyes shot up from the screen when the door to her office unexpectedly opened, </p><p>“Oh! Ms Calhoun, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you were still here.” You had an armful of files, a pen stashed in your hair to keep the impromptu bun in place. You’d shed your blazer, blouse sleeves rolled up, clearly thinking you were the only one left in the office.</p><p>“It’s fine.” She gave you a small smile, a little wave motioning you to come up to the desk.</p><p>“Files for the Grimes case.” You placed them in the free space on her desk, “And..Mr. Barba made a motion to have the audio recording suppressed on the Trask case.”</p><p>“‘Course he did.” She pursed her lips, flipping the motion open eyes skimming it quickly before tossing it onto her desk.</p><p>“Anything I can help with?”</p><p>“No.” She sighed, giving you another smile, “It’s late, and it’s Friday. I’m sure you have better places to be, get outta here.”</p><p>“Okay.” You gave her a small nod, “Thank you. Have a good weekend Ms. Calhoun.”</p><p>“You too.” You softly shut the door behind yourself, collecting your things from your desk before leaving the office. It may have been Friday, but you definitely didn’t have anywhere to be, you hadn’t spent too much time exploring the city, spending most of your time working. You decided a few days off warranted a reward, picking up a bottle of wine on the way home, at least you could relax. </p><p>Back in the office Rita shuffled through the few remaining applications, wondering if any of them would be useful in the very least before pushing them off to the side. She flipped through the Grimes case file, her head tilting as she noticed the extra pages you’d added in as you’d spent the afternoon digging through the victim’s backstory and social media. She hadn’t asked you to do anything aside from organize the reports, highlighting any of the important details, but you’d gone far above what even her current assistant would have done. Yet you spent most of your time shuffling paperwork between the firm, the court house and the D.A’s office and getting coffee? She made a pit stop on the way out of the office, tugging a copy of your resume and application from when you first applied at the firm, figuring she could dig through your socials over the weekend instead of spending more hours in the empty office.</p><p>*</p><p>Monday rolled around and you sped into the office as quickly as you could without it being noticed. You’d been distracted reading through the coverage of a case on your phone and completely missed your subway stop, having to get off two stops later and circle back. So when you saw the post it in the center of your computer screen that Rita needed to see you ASAP, your heart leapt into your throat, worrying that you were in trouble. You felt like you were being called to the principal’s office as you knocked lightly on her door, waiting for the soft ‘<em>come in’ </em>before entering, shutting it behind you.</p><p>“You..wanted to see me Ms Calhoun?”</p><p>“Yes.” She gave you a warm smile, slowly taking in your form, appreciating the well fitted skirt and blazer you’d chosen for the day. She wasn’t surprised you looked a little nervous, her note was somewhat ominous, but…was that a blush on your cheeks? You seemed almost flustered, not intimidated. “You do really good work Y/N. Are you happy working here?”</p><p>“I-uh. Yes-“ It felt instinctual to add a <em>‘M’am’</em> in there, but that was something reserved for women your mother’s age, and that last thing you wanted was to offend Rita, opting to cut yourself off instead. “Is this…an early performance review?” Rita chuckled softly, </p><p>“No.” She gestured to a chair in front of her desk, “Take a seat.” You quickly did, crossing your ankles under the chair, toes of your shoes resting on the carpet. “So. Business communications and a few years as a personal assistant brought you out to New York.”</p><p>“Yes.” You nodded, “I’m from Massachusetts, figured it was finally time for a change.”</p><p>“And you’re really happy here picking up the brunt of the work that slips past everyone else?” You shrugged slightly, </p><p>“It’s a job, it’s in my field of work. I don’t have any issues with any of it, I like to keep myself busy.” You felt your heart rate increase, still completely unaware of where she could possibly be going with this. Rita practically smirked at your response.</p><p>“You’ll have to explain it a little more. Because I just don’t understand how someone who’s Ivy League educated is satisfied with menial paper work and coffee runs.” You quirked your head, brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“Ivy..League?”</p><p>“Don’t play coy Y/N.” She grinned over at you, “You graduated top of your class at Harvard Law.” She flipped the Ipad on the desk to face you, a Facebook picture from the day of your graduation, next to your extremely proud Father. “Why would you leave that out of your application here? You would’ve been hired on the spot.”</p><p>“I-uh..” You shifted uncomfortably in your chair, feeling flushed at the burn of her gaze on you, “I..never took the bar exam.” </p><p>“I don’t take you for a quitter who’s intimidated by an exam, I take you for someone who’d make an <em>excellent </em> lawyer.” You felt your cheeks burn at here praise, barely able to meet her gaze.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Why not take it?” She was genuinely surprised when your eyes met hers across the desk, a hint of a shimmer of tears reflecting in them.</p><p>“Uhm..My Dad.” You took a shaky breath, “Shortly after I graduated he was diagnosed with brain cancer. The tumour was inoperable, they had to do chemo and radiation to try and shrink it completely or until it was operable. I…kinda gave everything up to take care of him, it was just the two of us. He needed someone to take him to appointments, make sure he took his meds, keep him in line..the tumour gave him dementia like symptoms. He basically needed constant care and we couldn’t afford an in home nurse or anything.” You risked a glance up at her, the sympathetic look she was giving you weakening you to the core, “He fought hard for two years, but he was too weak to keep going before they could finally operate. I…thought about going back to the exam but his death..took a toll. I was in no shape to do something that my entire future would rest on.” </p><p>Rita took a moment, making sure you were done with your confession, and to absorb all of the information, giving a moment of silence for your father. She already knew you were an incredible human being, but the fact that you gave up your entire future, your entire career and livelihood to be the one to care for your Father was so incredibly selfless. So many people, especially aspiring lawyers would’ve chose the other option, but you didn’t.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Thank you.” You gave her a soft smile over the desk, sighing out a breath. “What does..all this have to do with why you called me in?”</p><p>“I need a new assistant.” She stated plainly.</p><p>“I’ve got a stack of new applications on my desk, I can bring them in, go over them with you?”</p><p>“I don’t want them.” She smiled, folding her arms as she leant against the desk, “I want you. You’re more detail oriented, you’re more educated than any of my previous assistants. I wanted you before, but now the Harvard connection makes it all make sense. Let some nineteen year old intern take your job of running coffee and filing paperwork, you’re much more valuable than that.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes.” She nodded, pulling a piece of paper out of a folder you hadn’t noticed, sliding it to your side of the desk, “Consider it a promotion. Your salary will go up, you’ll have more involvement in cases, maybe even a little commission when you put that law degree to use. Essentially…you’ll be my unofficial second chair.”</p><p>“What?” Your head shot up, feeling your heart stutter in your chest, this was a big leap from running paperwork between offices. Rita laughed softly at the dramatics of your reaction, </p><p>“Until you pass the bar you won’t be behind that table, don’t worry. But I will expect you to be in the gallery for my cases, take notes, pay attention, dig deeply into as much information about things as you can. A second set of eyes and ears who’s briefed properly with the law can be a godsend in there, and I trust you to be mine.”</p><p>“Of course.” Smiling, she pulled a pen from a drawer, placing it on top of the employment agreement, waiting for your next move. Your hand reached out, picking up the paper as your eyes read through the details, only making her more proud, knowing half of the applicants would’ve immediately signed without reading the fine print. Another sign that you were the right choice, and you knew the law, you were goddamn perfect for this position and she knew it. “24/7 availability?” You cocked a brow across the desk, </p><p>“I take a lot of SVU cases, that might mean some middle of the night calls for you.”</p><p>“You…want me at the precinct with you?”</p><p>“The more involved in the case you are from the start the more useful you’ll be.” You couldn’t fight her logic on that one, nodding in response as your eyes scanned the rest of the document, widening slightly as you reached the end of the agreement.</p><p>“This salary’s not a typo?” Rita glanced down, double checking the numbers, “It’s a pretty steep increase?”</p><p>“It’s accurate.” She took in your baffled expression, “Y/N. Please, you’re doing work right now some unpaid internship could be doing, you deserve more. If you’re satisfied…sign..and the deal is done.” You gave her the best smile you could manage, picking up the pen and scrawling your signature over the dotted line.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now, go through that pile of applications on your desk and find one suitable to fill your position.”</p><p>“You…want me to interview them?”</p><p>“You’re more than competent.” Her hand darted out and squeezed your wrist gently, catching the way your breath hitched at the contact, “Welcome to the true team.” </p><p>Rita shot you a wink as you did your best to compose yourself, leaving from the office with a copy of your new contract in your hands. Part of you couldn’t believe any of the past twelve hours had happened, but you knew it was something you deserved. You’d spent so much of your life working for others, you deserved a shot at your own life for once, and if Rita was going to be the one to give you that opportunity, you were definitely going to take it.</p><p>*</p><p>That day changed everything, you easily fell into a rhythm with Calhoun, able to openly shoot legal arguments back and fourth without being questioned by her. She had you read over all of her case files, sometimes even meeting with clients alone when she was busy, she trusted you, which meant a lot. The first time she called in the middle of the night, you showed up at the precinct bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to work, dressed like it was the middle of the afternoon not 2 a.m.</p><p>You had to admit, working closer with her, and with only her, got you more flustered than normal, you did your best to not let onto it, but the admiration of your boss slowly began to morph into a crush. Especially when Rita picked up on it, oh so innocently flirting with you, she’d throw in a pet name every so often when asking you to run files over to the D.A’s office, you’d catch her gaze watching you as you worked, shooting you a small grin before returning to her own paperwork. You had no idea what her intention was, but you just rolled with it, thankful for the job, the promotion and the time spent in the legal world.</p><p> The next year passed before you could even imagine it, you became known throughout the courthouse, the D.A’s office and a couple of precincts as ‘<em>Calhoun’s girl</em>’, sometimes even showing up before she did, her clients always comfortable to talk to you first. The detectives knew once you showed up the perp had lawyered up, even if Rita wasn’t there, they could no longer question anyone, and it annoyed them to all hell. You clearly lived closer than she did and often cut them off long before she normally would. Rita simply gave them a smirk of a smile and reassured them that everything was by the book before moving in to talk to her client. The dynamic between the two of you flowed with such ease no one really understood it, but it worked absolutely flawlessly, Rita’s win rate jumped once you’d become her offical assistant, Barba complained that it was like going up against two lawyers at once, but the two of you kept the little Harvard secret to yourselves, feigning confusement whenever questioned. You truly had found your new niche in New York with this position, and you couldn’t wait to see where it would take you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rita had been at the office working though another clients case, having sent an email for you to go down to the courthouse to pass some paperwork onto Barba for the Carla Gannon case. You’d spent the previous evening talking over the entire case with her, something in your gut told you the charges weren’t right, and it wasn’t just the fact that the defence happened to be your boss. There was something about this case that just didn’t sit right, and while you were waiting for Barba to finish up his testimony prep, everything came to light. You’d only managed to silently sneak into the courtroom he and Amanda were using for prep before the info dropped, your jaw dropping with it, managing to sneak out and leave the paperwork with Carmen before racing back to the office.</p><p>“Rita! <em>Sorry</em>, Ms Calhoun!” You nearly dove into her office, chest heaving, “We’re in the clear! Jesus…why is your office not closer to the courthouse?<em> Sorry!</em> It just feels a lot further in heels.” She couldn’t help the small giggle escaping her lips at the way you sucked in a heavy breath.</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize so much. Did Barba drop the charges?”</p><p>“No. But during their testimony prep Tiana admitted that Bauer was paying <em>her</em> to say that Shakir raped her! That he paid the other girls too, but way more than he paid her. Even if it’s just one out of three that’s a bad pattern, not to mention witness tampering and bribery.” </p><p>“Good girl. That law degree really is doing you good.” She smirked, “You overheard this, or did Barba tell you?”</p><p>“I don’t think they saw me, the courtroom door was open. I left the paperwork with Carmen, didn’t say anything to her. Oh shit..” Your gaze shot off into nowhere, “What if they try and cover this up? It’ll look like I’m just trying to stand up for your firm.”</p><p>“It will.” Rita moved from her desk, her hand squeezing your elbow softly, regaining your attention, “But they won’t try to cover this up. I know Rafael, he’s too good hearted. And if he doesn’t bring it up, I’ll put Tiana on the stand and remind her she’s under oath…<em>or</em> that we can pay more.” You let out a small laugh at that, entirely unsure if the woman was kidding or not. Your breath hitched as her hand trailed up your arm to your neck, “Your collar’s all twisted,” her fingers swiftly fixed it, not missing the way your cheeks flushed. A small smile on her face, “You know you look radiant in blue, you should wear it more often.” She moved back towards the desk, collecting what she would need or the Shakir case,</p><p>“Uh..thank you Ms Calhoun.” She smirked as she shouldered her bag.</p><p>“You can stop with the Ms Calhoun too, you’re allowed to call me Rita. Now c’mon,” She gestured towards the door with her head.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re coming with me to talk to Shakir. You heard the disclosure, I’m sure SVU will send their team in soon but I’d rather talk to him first. And in case you haven’t noticed, you’re my right hand.”</p><p>“Yes Ms Cal- Rita.” You corrected yourself, missing the third smirk from her as you followed her out of the office, quickly on the phone with Shakir, meeting him at his building’s gym before Amaro showed up. </p><p>Thankfully, Barba had done what was right, what was legal, and despite the other two claims sticking to their accusations, everything got dropped because their stories were the exact same and Tiana admitted to being paid. As it turned out there was a lot more going on in the Bauer household than originally expected, not that that was any of your problem. </p><p>You were just starting to pack up your desk when you heard the door to Rita’s office open, your attention still on the filing for a moment before you glanced up.</p><p>“You did great today Y/N, like I said, you’d make a great lawyer.”</p><p>“Thank you Ms Calhoun.” You flushed at the half glare she gave you return, “Rita..sorry.” Your face scrunched, “It’s an adjustment.”</p><p>“Well I think I owe you a drink in order to celebrate.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to.”</p><p>“I insist. Please” Rita gave you a knowing smile. She knew you’d never say no to her unless she truly crossed a line, and the way your cheeks flushed, your breathing increased, the way you nearly froze when she reached out to touch you, she hadn’t crossed a line. In fact, she knew just how comfortable and accepting of it you were. You didn’t have to say it, she could read you like an open book, and did she ever love it. “It’s Friday, it’s not like you have anywhere to be tomorrow morning.” You laughed softly, </p><p>“You’ve got me there.”</p><p>“Good.” She shot you a grin as you gathered the last of your things, following her from the building. You ended up at the Top of the Standard, the penthouse lounge atop the Standard Hotel, somewhere you’d only ever dreamed of being before.</p><p>Rita ordered a bottle of wine, ensuring you to order whatever food you wanted despite the price, after all, you’d basically won the last case for her. </p><p>You reluctantly agreed, still feeling a little out of place, thankful the wine helped you relax, soon joking and laughing over things with your boss. Rita did her best to sensitively ask about your history, she was eager to know more about you, but didn’t want to press the wrong buttons. Thankful when you opened up to her, that your mother had left when you were very young, your Dad being your absolute rock until he got sick. She already admired you for that, but knowing that you were dealing with Harvard, with that level of schooling while you were the only child of a broken home, and your Father was so quick to get diagnosed after your graduation? There was no doubt he’d already been sick while you finished your education.</p><p>She felt her heart tighten when you admitted you were nearly certain he’d been sick for months before you graduated, but didn’t want to admit it until he’d seen his baby girl live her dream. You’d only wished he’d stayed alive long enough to see you actually become a lawyer. Her hand reached across the small table, grasping yours in a reassuring squeeze, your eyes met hers in a soft thank you before you changed subjects, and she smiled at the way that your hand didn’t immediately pull away. </p><p>Around midnight the server came over to ask about last call, you both denied, asking for the bill. Rita was obviously quick to shoot down you offers to pay, to even cover the tip. Not only had she invited you out, but it was in celebration of you making the close on a case. You could only give her a soft smile and a thank you while she signed the credit card receipt. You felt her hand in the small of your back briefly as you moved to the elevator, once downstairs she turned to you.</p><p>“You did a really good job this week sweetheart. I hope to see more of that in the future.”</p><p>“Of course.” You couldn’t help but blush as the pet name, whether it was work related or not. Rita gave you a soft smile, your hand a soft squeeze, her head gesturing towards the street.</p><p>“That would be your car. Let me know when you get home please.”</p><p>“Always.” You shot her a grin, “Thank you…so much.”</p><p>“Keep this kind of work up and you’ll get much better dinners than this.” Rita could only feel her heart flutter at the way you giggled, ducking into the car as you said good night.</p><p>Goddammit she hadn’t thought you’d be <em>that</em> kind of problem, though there was a <em>lot</em> of territory to cover before that. She wasn’t even one hundred percent sure what your opinions were, sure, it seemed like your heart rate started to race when she complimented you, that your breath hitched whenever she fixed a rumpled piece of clothing, the way your pupils dilated whenever she praised the work you did.</p><p>Who was she kidding? She knew exactly what she was doing, and she’d known since you’d joined the firm as a general assistant. The lingering glances, the small jokes, she’d always had a liking towards you, and she’d very much noticed your reaction to all of them. But now, she wanted nothing more than to dive right in, mentally reminding herself to hold back for a little bit until you were on the same page.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a little past three when Rita re-entered the firm after an arraignment for a client, a small grin on her face as she moved past your desk.</p><p>“Thought I told you to take the rest of the day off after lunch?”</p><p>You glanced up from the open book in your lap, pen in hand as you’d been scribbling notes onto a legal pad on your desk.</p><p>“Technically…you suggested that I take an extended lunch.” You returned her smile, “Besides, basically all I’ve done since lunch is read through two hundred pages of smut.” You tossed the book onto the desk, the pen in the crease marking the page you were on as you sighed.</p><p>“That work, or pleasure?” Rita smirked, you let out a scoff, a semi offended look on your face.</p><p>“I’m sitting here trying to get a good angle on Paley for your defence and you’re mocking me?” Rita grinned at the teasing tone in your words.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not going to shame you if that’s what you’re into.”</p><p>“I prefer to <em>not</em> be choked out by belts in the bedroom..” Your gaze drifted to the empty space in front of you as you picked up your coffee, “Or surprise anal in elevators..or penises in general…”</p><p>“Note taken.” Rita’s response had you choking over your beverage, coughing a few times as your cheeks flushed, daring to glance up at her.</p><p>“I-uh- Cain’s in your office…”</p><p>“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes, “Of course he is. Which means you’ll have to make a pit-stop on your way home for me, give me a minute.” She disappeared into her office, you could hear the mumble of brief conversation between her and Adam as you stood, gathering the things you needed to take home with you. You were just pulling on your blazer when she exited her office, file in hand, “Be a darling and take this to Barba?”</p><p>“‘Course.” You tried to ignore the flutter in your chest at her words as you placed the file into your bag, but the flutter turned into absolute hammering as Rita’s hand reached toward your neck, her fingers gently closing around the clasp of your necklace that had fallen to your collarbone, swiftly moving it to the back of your neck. Her hand trailed down the chain, making sure the gem was straightened properly before giving your flustered face a warm smile.</p><p>“And go <em>home</em> once you’re done. It’s supposed to storm tonight. I’ll call you if I need anything…enjoy your smut.”</p><p>You laughed outwardly at the comment, barely able to form a word much less a sentence after the intimate action, you waved her a goodbye and headed from the building. You got the D.A’s office to find Carmen gone and Rafael’s office empty, on your way back to the elevator one of the SVU detectives you recognized was able to tell you he was in Part 33 over at the courthouse.</p><p>Thanking them, you made your way across the street, you couldn’t interrupt the trial just to drop off a motion, you’d have to wait until they were adjourned, quietly taking a seat in the back row of the courtroom. It was interesting to watch Barba go up against a different attorney, his usual flair was still there, but there was less playfulness than when he went up against Rita. You knew they were friends, that she’d originally worked for the prosecution, their friendly banter was half the fun of watching their cases. </p><p>You practically scoffed at the pitiful excuse of a defence attorney, Barba was definitely on his way to winning this case. More surprising was the fact that the Judge let them bring another witness forward, it was already well past six, things were usually wrapped up by five. Part of you was tempted to take out what you’d been working on prior to the errand, but more of you was intrigued in watching how the scene in front of you would unfold, analyzing how both sides were playing things. Finally the Judge called it just past seven p.m, the court room quickly clearing out as you swam upstream to the prosecution table.</p><p>“Ah..Miss Russell. To what do I owe the honour?”</p><p>“Rita asked me to drop this off on my way home.” You extended the file between you, “I tried your office but Carmen was already gone.” He flipped through the pages briefly, </p><p>“Thank you for waiting. I’m afraid I’m going to have to extend your day further, I’ve got a couple motions back in my office she’ll want before Monday.” You sighed lightly, ever wishing you were already home with a bottle of wine to start your weekend, “Sorry.” Rafael muttered as the two of you made your way out of the courtroom.</p><p>“It’s fine. She lives in Tribeca, not far from here.” Your distracted mind missed the grin from the A.D.A as he held the courthouse door open for you. The skies were already glooming overhead, you quickly followed him back to Hogan Place, exchanging pleasantries on your walk, you were ever thankful that he didn’t seem to resent you for working with the defence. Back in his office he swiftly dug out what Rita needed and you shot him a quick thank you and a good night as you closed the office door behind you.</p><p>Making it back onto the city streets you grimaced, the sky was already practically black, the storm Rita mentioned clearly moving in. You hadn’t been to her apartment yet, but you knew it couldn’t be that far, plugging the address into your phone, thankful you at least had your own set of keys in case she happened to be out. You made it at least three blocks before it starting drizzling, groaning in annoyance once again.</p><p>**</p><p>Rita was surprised to hear a knock at her door, it was late enough she’d forgone work, changed out of her business attire and was settled into some nighttime t.v with a glass of wine. She wasn’t sure exactly who would be able to get passed the doorman, moving to the door quietly before pulling it open.</p><p>“Y/N..what’re you-“</p><p>“Sorry to bother you, Barba said you’d want these before Monday..he was all caught up in court, things got delayed.” Your hand extended the motions out to the other woman, surprised when her hand softly closed around your wrist, pulling you into the apartment.</p><p>“Sweetheart you’re drenched!” The concern etched across her face and you gave a little shrug, </p><p>“I..thought I could beat the storm here…I’ll call an Uber to get home, I’ll be fine.” The papers in your hand were swiftly tossed to the kitchen island, </p><p>“Darling your teeth are practically chattering, I’m not letting you go back out there to get sick. I need you in good working health, come in.” Rita took your bag from you, placing it onto a spare kitchen stool, “What’d’you say you head down the hall to a nice hot shower? I’ll get you some dry clothes, leave yours on the basin and I’ll throw them in the wash.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“No buts. Through the bedroom to the right, I’m afraid the guest shower isn’t set up currentlly.” She gave you a semi stern yet caring look that had you instantly agreeing, moving quickly through the apartment.</p><p>Honestly you were thankful, you weren’t exactly dressed for rain, or for the cold, the warm water of the shower cascading over your skin making you sigh in relief. You’d left the door cracked open so Rita could swap out the clothes, your ears pricking up when you heard movement, breath slightly hitching at the idea of her being in the same room while you were naked. You tried to be as quick as possible, warming your body up the best you could before shutting the water off, curling a fluffy warm towel around you. You dried yourself off, pulling on the pyjama pants and oversized shirt Rita had left you (honestly surprised at the fact she even had such a shirt). You did your best to dry off you hair with the towel, combing through it with your fingers. Sneaking through the bathroom you found some hair serum, tracing it through your locks before you hung the towel back up and padded your way back to the main area of the apartment.</p><p>“Feeling better?” Rita asked from behind the kitchen island, mixing what looked like hot chocolate as she gave you a soft smile. </p><p>“A <em>world </em>better. Thank you.”</p><p>“Take a cab next time…I’ll reimburse you.” You half laughed at her response, </p><p>“You don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“If it’ll stop you from running through rain storms, I do.” She moved to grab a bottle of Bailey’s from a cabinet, “Any allergies?”</p><p>“Just penicillin.” You replied, moving into the open kitchen.</p><p>“Good to know.” She dumped a hefty amount of liquor into both mugs, sliding one over to you.</p><p>“Thanks.” Your hands grasped the mug, sighing at its warmth against your skin. Rita’s elbow nudged at your arm, motioning for your to follow her into the living room.</p><p>“How do you feel about Gilmore Girls?”</p><p>“The new stuff or the original seasons?”</p><p>“The original.” She nearly scoffed, smiling at your laugh as you placed your mug on the coffee table before dropping down onto the couch. You were quick to tug the blanket that was over the back of the couch around your legs as you pulled them up beside you, eager to feel the warmth from the room rather than the chill in your bones from the storm outside.</p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p>“Wonderful .” Rita settled beside you, her shoulder nearly brushing yours as you both settled into the couch. </p><p>A few hours passed of t.v watching while your boozy hot chocolates were refilled, Rita took a quick pit stop to move your rain stormed clothes from the washer to the dryer. When she returned to the living room, she couldn’t help but smile, the image of you curled up on her couch, mug in both hands as you smiled at the show in front of you, how comfortable and at home you felt? You looked like you belonged there. </p><p>It was a few hours later, your mugs drained empty, your head had found a home against Rita’s shoulder, not that you had intended it, but the day had taken a toll on you. You’d been exhausted hours ago, but now you were content and happy and exhausted. Rita gently nudged you, a hand stroking your arm softly, </p><p>“You awake sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yeah..” You mumbled, pushing yourself up to sit upright, “Sorry, I should go…” Her hand clasped around your wrist again, bringing your sleepy attention back to her.</p><p>“It’s still storming out there, I’m not sending you out in that. Take the guest room.”</p><p>“Are..you sure?” She gave you a soft smile, thumb stroking over the back of your hand.</p><p>“Yes. It’s the weekend, neither of us have to work tomorrow. Get some good sleep.” You both stood from the couch as she passed you your bag, hand on your back to guide you down the hallway, “Make yourself at home. Feel free to help yourself to breakfast if you wake up early.”</p><p>“Okay…” You paused in the entrance to the guest room, unsure of exactly what you were feeling, or what you wanted in that moment, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Sweet dreams darling.” Rita gave your arm a reassuring squeeze, slowly turning from you before moving down the hall as you shut the door.</p><p>*</p><p>Despite the incredibly comfortable bed, and the ever so quiet apartment, your body still woke you up at your regular hour. You did your best to curl up and get back to sleep, but your brain wouldn’t shut off. Heeding Rita’s words, you grabbed a couple of things from your bag, padding out to the kitchen as you made yourself at home at the island. An hour or so later, Rita emerged from her bedroom, a small grin on her face as she took you in, legs tucked under you on the stool, pen scribbling away as your eyes darted through the book. She was particularly taken by your breakfast, unable to hold back the comment as her brows furrowed.</p><p>“You know…there are such things as bowls?” You head shot up at the voice, an embarrassed smile on your face as you spooned another mouthful of cereal, “They’re…right next to the mugs in the cupboard.</p><p>“I know…” You admitted, “God..you think I’m weird.”</p><p>“What? You go through a phase in college where you were too lazy to do dishes?” She approached the kitchen, pouring out a mug of coffee for herself.</p><p>“I..uhm..no.” You paused slightly, waiting for Rita to face you again so you could at least try to look her in the eye, “When I was a kid my Dad used to always wake me up with a giant coffee mug of Froot Loops on Saturdays. The big like, souvenir kinda mugs, he’d spend all morning cuddled on the couch with me watching cartoons. I guess I kinda kept the habit…”</p><p>Jesus fucking Christ.</p><p>As if Rita couldn’t find you more adorable. </p><p>Your weird breakfast habit was actually something that made you even cuter? You loved your Dad more than anything, that was already apparent, but knowing you held onto such a small tradition from your childhood? It made her wish you were easier to hate or something.</p><p>“That is…fucking adorable. I’ll allow it.” You chuckled softly at her legal terms, your flushed cheeks aiming downward at her praise, “And I can’t say I’ll watch cartoons with you, but if you want a little cuddle…that’s more than okay.” Your head practically shot up at that, doing your best to control the emotions on your face.</p><p>“Are..you sure?”</p><p>“Yes sweetheart.” She topped up your coffee, “Everyone deserves affection, doesn’t matter where it comes from.”</p><p>She gave you a warm smile, guiding you back over to the couch. There was no way you had thought your weekend would bring you to this, yet here you were. You started out with a Netflix binge, your head leaning against Rita’s shoulder like the night before, though this time her arm was around you, encouraging you to snuggle deeper. It was about halfway through the afternoon that your legs felt tight, needing to stretch them out your head ended up in Rita’s lap. You thought it would be a quick lil stretch without having to stand, but the moment her hand hit your hair you were done for, remaining there until your phone went off a few hours later. You checked the notification, realizing how late it was, </p><p>“I should really get going.” You mumbled, pushing up from the couch. “I’ll change quick and be out of your hair.” You grabbed your now clean clothes from the spare living room chair, darting off to put them on and return Rita’s to hers. When you returned to the open area Rita was leaning against the back of the couch, </p><p>“There’s a car waiting for you downstairs. You text me when you’re home.”</p><p>“Rita.” You laughed softly, “I’m perfectly capable of calling a cab.”</p><p>“I know that. But you deserve to be taken care of.” Her lips softly met your cheek as you bid each other good night.</p><p>“Thank you.” You gave her a warm smile before you darted out of the apartment door, your heart feeling like it was going a million miles a minute. You weren’t sure exactly what was going on, but you sure as hell liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another few weeks had passed, busy with work and a slew of new clients and cases for you to double down on. Cain ended up being found guilty, but you had to give it to Barba, his courtroom dramatics were about the only reason he’d gotten a conviction, you were sure of it.</p><p>The two of you were in the middle of making a plea deal with Rita’s most recent client when she got a call, once her client reassured her he was sure you were more than competent to fight for his defence, she left the room after a quick squeeze to your arm, saying she’d be up on the fifth floor.</p><p>It was a complete surprise when she found out that the Chief Medical Examiner for Manhattan, Dr. Carl Rudnick was being questioned for multiple counts of murder and rape. While she was in talking with him, SVU managed to get enough evidence to charge, meaning it was your turn to be surprised when you passed a pair of uni’s escorting Dr. Rudnick as you left the elevator. You found Rita with Barba and Sergeant Benson around the corner, Rita’s attention immediately turning to you.</p><p>“How’d it go?” She’d noticed you’d been a little off your game today, not that she was worried for her client, but she <em>was</em> worried about you. There was something you were hiding in that pretty little head that was dragging you down, and she could only hope you’d open up to her later in the day.</p><p>“Talked ‘em down to Man two, he’ll do eight to ten, less with good behaviour.” You handed the file of papers over to her, a grin on your face.</p><p>“<em>Good girl</em>.” You did your best not to flush at her words in present company, but Rafael was more distracted with the plea you’d managed.</p><p>“The Thompson case!? <em>You</em> managed Man two?”</p><p>“You’re not the only person in this hallway who’s Harvard educated Mr. Barba.” You chuckled.</p><p>“Harvard?” He turned to Rita, “Are you kidding me?”</p><p>“Third of her class, best assistant I’ve ever had.” Rita smirked, gently clapping you on the arm, “And <em>believe me,</em> once she takes the bar she’ll wipe the floor with you.” You let out a small laugh at that, Rita turning toward you, “I’m going down to arraignment with Dr. Rudnick. Can you go with Sergeant Benson to SVU? Get copies of <em>everything </em>they have on the case. I’ll likely be at the office late, you can just drop them at the apartment.”</p><p>“Of course Ms. Calhoun.” You gave her a soft smile as she nodded toward the other two in the hallway before the four of you made your way to the elevator.</p><p>You were thankful Olivia wasn’t too standoffish on the way over to the 16th, asking about your time at Harvard, obviously curious about why you hadn’t taken the bar yet. You gave her the usual ‘family medical issues’ reply and she gave you a gentle smile and didn’t pursue any further. The squad handed over anything they currently had, paperwork and a small handful of electronic files that Carisi air dropped to your Ipad before you were basically stuck in a conference room going over them while they unearthed new evidence. When you’d finally gotten it all, you gave a quick thank you to the squad and made your way out of the precinct. </p><p>You let out a weary sigh, it had been a long day, you hadn’t expected to have to step up and fill Rita’s shoes during the plea deal, and now defending Rudnick? The guy was weird, you could give him that, and the handful of evidence you’d gotten through…your gut was telling you this wasn’t going to be a win for the defence. Not to mention what you’d discovered in your mailbox that morning, there was more than enough on your brain, you were ever thankful it was Friday and you’d at least have an evening off before Rita would have to start making the case for Rudnick.</p><p>It was later than you expected, but Rita had said she’d be in the office late and to drop the files at her apartment, so you headed on over there. The doorman gave you a gentle nod as you made you way through the entrance, you were over often enough he always knew to let you in. Using your set of keys you let yourself into the apartment, closing the door behind you, flicking the lock instinctively even if you were only going to be there for a few moments.</p><p>Your bag found a home on one of the kitchen island stools, your hands digging through it as you pulled out everything your boss would need. You groaned when you realized half of the files were electronic, hoping her Ipad or computer was in plain view. You lucked out, spotting the tablet sitting on the couch, making sure it was unlocked and the Bluetooth turned on you began to start transferring the files Carisi had dropped for you earlier. Your eyes trained down to the paperwork in front of you while you waited, completely distracted and entranced by the information your brain was trying to figure out, you missed any amount of noise coming down the hallway until Rita’s voice echoed throughout the room.</p><p>“Y/N?” You jumped so heavily you felt the shock down into your bones.</p><p>“Jesus.  Rita!” You turned to face her, your heart hammering in your chest, “I thought you were working late?” You rounded to face her, surprised at her more casual appearance in comfortable (yet classy) loungewear, her hair loose around her shoulders.</p><p>“I thought I would be, but Rudnick made bail.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Family money.”</p><p>“Ah. The best kind.”</p><p>“What’ve we got?” She moved beside you at the island, noticing the way you took a heavy breath, the way that your elbows hit the counter, your head buried in your hands briefly before pushing your hair back, sucking in a breath.</p><p>“It’s not looking great. I mean..Yates is the one pointing the finger, but the house they found that mummified body in was one that Rudnick lived in. We know they knew each other, and apparently Yates’ fiancée is going to recover photos that might have proof that the Jane Doe is Rudnick’s ex fiancée.” You glanced up toward the older woman, elbows still on the island, “I know we’re supposed to be on his side, but…the guy’s fucking weird…” Rita let out a small chuckle on that, her hand softly rubbing at the small of your back, moving upwards to give your shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>“I know he is.” Her hand trailed down your arm, linking in your fingers for a hot second before disengaging, “But it’s Friday. How about we stop talking work? Grab a wine glass.” She gestured to the cabinet, giving you a soft smile. You swiftly moved though the kitchen, a grin coming across your face when you opened the cabinet, opposite of the wine glasses was a shelf full of mugs a new, particularly large one covered in Mickey Mouse heads and your eyes didn’t miss the box of cereal on top of the fridge.</p><p>“Didn’t take you for someone who indulged in the delicacies of Froot Loops.” You quipped from the kitchen. Rita turned to face you from the open living room,</p><p>“Well I have to make sure my favourite assistant has an adequate breakfast if she stays over.”</p><p>“Pretty sure I’m you’re<em> only</em> assistant.” You countered, grabbing a wine glass as you moved into the living room, accepting the hefty glass that Rita poured you before dropping down onto the couch. Much like the last night you’d spent at her apartment, after a large drink of wine you snuggled into her shoulder, a sigh of satisfaction when Rita’s arm wrapped around you. A few episodes of mindless t.v later and Rita broke the comfortable silence of the room.</p><p>“You sure you’re okay darling? You seem a little off?” Her voice was incredibly soft, hand stroking at your arm to reassure you, “I know today was probably more than you expected but you did wonderfully.”</p><p>“It’s not work.” You sighed, gaze avoiding the woman beside you as you moved to stand, collecting the now empty wine glasses. “I’ll rinse these out.” Concerned at the shimmer she could see in your eye, Rita followed a few steps behind, her hand coming to rest on the small of your back while you rinsed and racked the glassware. You felt your heart flutter at the feeling of her lips meeting the back of your shoulder.</p><p>“You know you can talk to me, right?” </p><p>“I know.” Slowly turning to face her you met her gaze, the tears in your eyes were barely evident, but she could still see the worry flitting within them.</p><p>“C’mere.” Ever so softly she pulled you into a hug. Your body practically melted against her, the warmth and contact lifting some of the weight off your shoulders, however it was doing nothing for your racing heart.</p><p>“Thanks.” You murmured as you lightly pulled away. Rita’s hands gave your shoulders a reassuring squeeze before softly rubbing down your arms.</p><p>“Darling, I think I know of a way I could make you feel better..” A hand curled, the back of her fingers tracing your jaw gently, “Or at least distract you, if you’d like? If not…you’re always welcome in the guest room.”</p><p>“No-“ Your eyes shot up to hers, “I-that sounds like a wonderful distraction.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” The hand on your jaw shifted, cupping your cheek in her palm as you leant toward her, closing the gap between your bodies once more. Though this time your lips met, the kiss was soft, soothing, Rita’s care and adoration for you evident through the gesture. You weren’t sure how, but this time the contact relaxed you even more, your heart calming, no longer racing in your chest. She pulled away ever so slightly, leaving her forehead against yours as her fingers interlocked with yours, “Come on.” Pecking your lips quickly, her linked hand led you down the hall.</p><p>Rita delicately pulled you into her lap as she dropped down onto the bed, lips meeting yours in another warm kiss, smile evident against your mouth. Your arms looped around her neck, one of her hands settled on your hip, the other brushing loose hair off your face, tangling into your locks. You let out a quiet whimper as her tongue slipped into your mouth, deepening the kiss. The hand on your hip slipped up slightly, untucking your shirt from your waist band, beginning to trace patterns on the exposed skin. Her fingers traced down your sides, settling on the lowest button of your blouse before pausing, </p><p>“Are you<em> absolutely </em>sure about this?”</p><p>“Yes.” You nodded, already feeling out of breath from just the kiss, “please...”</p><p>“That’s my girl.” She smiled, fingers swiftly unbuttoning your shirt before sliding it off your shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Kissing down your jaw to the side of your neck, her hands tenderly cupped you through the lace of your bra, a breathy moan escaped your lips. One hand unclasped your bra, the other started toying with the hem of your rucked up skirt while her mouth retraced its steps, pecking yours lightly before repeating her actions on the other side.</p><p>Your arms tightened around her in a gasp of surprise when her hand shifted your underwear to the side, beginning to explore your folds. She nudged your head up, meeting you in a fiery kiss this time, swallowing your moans as she began to play with your swollen clit, rolling it between her fingers. Your hips rolled in time with her hand, eager for more, practically whining against her lips for it. Chuckling softly she indulged you, drawing out your wetness with the pads of her fingers, relishing in the way your chest was heaving in anticipation. A finger slipped into your heat and she could feel your body nearly shudder at the sweet relief of finally being able to have her touch you so intimately. </p><p>You buried your face into the crook of her neck as she began to pump her finger in and out of your pussy, a string of breathy moans and gasps murmured into her skin. Rita slipped another finger in, cooing praise into your ear at how much of a good girl you were, increasing the pressure and pace, noting how your hips began to speed up, stuttering when she curled her fingers to hit your spongey spot. Continuing her actions she twisted her hand, stroking directly against your gspot, waiting for the feeling of your walls pulsating around her squeezing her fingers deep inside you, when they did, her thumb shot out, rubbing hastily against your clit. Her lips met the supple skin of your neck, her free hand cupping at your chest, hardening your nipples as you arched against her. She felt your pussy clench heavily around her hand, your hips shuddering as a soft cry echoed through the room before you stilled in her arms. Gently pulling her fingers out she tilted your chin up to her, laying a tender kiss on your lips, letting you catch your breath.</p><p>“Lie down for me.” She rolled you over onto the bed on your back. You lifted your hips, allowing her to swoop your skirt and panties off, half sitting up to fully kick them off your legs. A hand curled around the back of your neck, a passionate kiss hit your lips that left you chasing after hers when she pulled away, “You’re so goddamn beautiful.” You blushed, letting out a small giggle that just made you even more adorable to her.</p><p>“Thank you.” It was all but a whisper of a reply.</p><p>“I mean it.” You gave her a flustered smile that she kissed off your lips, leaning over you as you dropped back into the lush mattress.</p><p>Rita shifted on the bed so she was placed between your legs, gingerly kissing the supple skin of your inner thigh. You were still so sensitive even just the warmth of her breath against your heat was enough to have you whimpering, a gasp escaping your lips as her tongue swiped through your lower lips. She began fucking you with her tongue, spreading your wetness around, you practically shrieked when she flicked against your clit. A near sob broke through the room as she sucked it into her mouth, curling a finger deep inside you once again. It only took a matter of minutes, dragging her finger over your gspot while her tongue rolled against your clit in her mouth before you were coming again, body writhing underneath her.</p><p>Your eyes were screwed shut, head thrown back against the pillows when you felt the bed dip beside you as Rita readjusted, feeling the blankets tucked over you before her arm scooped you to her, encouraging you to curl around her as you came back down to earth. Laying your head on her chest you smiled as she brushed the hair out of your face, kissing the top of your head lightly, a soothing arm rubbing on your back.</p><p>Comfortable silence enveloped the room as your heart rate came down, slowing to a now very relaxed beating in your chest. You hummed in appreciation at Rita’s hand playing with your hair, bringing you to an even more blissed out state.</p><p>“Feeling better?” She quietly asked.</p><p>“Much.” You kissed at her shoulder, “thank you.”</p><p>“Did you want to talk about it?” You sighed wearily, </p><p>“I’m just stressed, it’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Darling you were practically in tears earlier, if I can help I want to.”</p><p>“You already did.” You smirked softly at her, “Don’t worry about it though.” You snuggled deeper against her, “The insurance company<em> finally</em> finished with all their proceedings. Dad’s medical bill came in the mail this morning, two years of care doesn’t exactly come cheap. Added to the pile of student loans I’m still sitting on…I’m just.. stressed.” Rita’s embrace tightened for a moment, lips hitting your head again, </p><p>“I’ll go through the budget Monday, see if we can get you a raise.”</p><p>“You <em>already </em>overpay me Rita…I’m only an assistant.”</p><p>“An assistant who I let handle a plea today and managed to get it done better than I could have.”</p><p>“That’s only because I heavily flirted my way through it. Cutler asked me out when we were done.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I politely declined and said you needed me upstairs.”</p><p>“Good.” Her hand interlinked with yours, “Try and get some rest darling, and if you wake up first again-“</p><p>“I know where the Froot Loops are.” You smirked, tilting your head up so you could gently kiss her, smiles evident on both your lips, “Thank you for that..and the mug..that was really sweet.”</p><p>“Anything for my girl.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d spent basically the entire weekend at Rita’s apartment, part of it indulging in each other and the comforts you were finally able to admit to, and part of it working through Rudnick’s case. You could barely help the permanent flush of your cheeks as she constantly praised you, thanking you for your more than qualified work.</p><p>It was on Monday that she kissed you softly, saying she had to go meet with a client, but wanted you to keep digging and meet her at the office later. You couldn’t help yourself, pulling her back for another warm kiss, her lips smiling against yours at the sentiment before you let her leave the apartment. You dug through the info SVU had given you before packing your files up, your intent to be heading into the firm. You were about to pull the door open when your phone pinged, thinking it might be Rita you paused, pulling it out of your pocket, your brows furrowing at the emails displayed on the screen, sliding them open to read the contents before you left the apartment.</p><p>*</p><p>You gave a brief knock on Rita’s office door before you entered, leaning against the side of an empty chair.</p><p>“You come up with anything for the Rudnick case?” She asked softly, a small smile on her face.</p><p>“Not yet..but you would know that.” You crossed your arms over your chest, “However I <em>did</em> get a couple of emails thanking me for paying off both those medical bills and my student loans.” Rita gave you a soft smirk, moving from her desk toward you, meeting your lips in a soft kiss, </p><p>“You needed help. I don’t want your pretty little face to be stressed out all the time, it’s not good for you. Think of it as…an arrangement.”</p><p>“One where we’re exchanging sex for money? Sounds like I’m a prostitute.” She let out a small laugh, </p><p>“Sweetheart that’s not at all what’s going on. You’re the furthest thing from a prostitute. I already told you, you deserved a bonus. You needed a little help, I was able to give it to you. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, you deserve to be taken care of my sweet. Let me be that for you. Besides, it doesn’t have to be money, how do you feel about Dior?” She kissed your cheek gently, “I’m going to meet with Carl in an hour, how about we go shopping after?”</p><p>“Rita….” You did you best to protest, knowing you couldn’t deny the look she was about to give you.</p><p>“Take it as a benefit to working here. You have to look good when you represent my firm, you just happen to get clothing provided. Besides, I can give you as many gifts as I’d like.”</p><p>“Fine.” You submitted, giving her a small grin as she made her way out of the office.  </p><p>*<br/>As it turned out, your little shopping trip was delayed when Rita got to Rudnick’s brownstone to find him not there, and SVU attempting to search without an updated warrant. He appeared to be ‘taking in the sights of Buffalo’ (running…he was running) but in the meantime the only witness for the prosecution turned up dead, hacked into pieces and thrown into the river. Another charge added to Rudnick’s indictment.<br/>It also turned up that Rudnick had  doubled down, obtaining Buchanan as well as Rita for his defence team, which annoyed Rita past all hell. She had you, she didn’t need <em>another</em> set of eyes looking through things, and she was sure Buchanan would contradict half of what she wanted to go with. The two of them had met with Dr. Rudnick while you were doing paperwork for another case in her office, slightly surprised when both of them came through the door instead of just your boss.</p><p>“John, you’ve met my assistant?” Rita gave a quick gesture toward the table you were working at. You nearly laughed at the annoyance on her face, knowing she wanted him out of her office as quickly as she could manage, giving him a curt nod. “Anything important?” Her voice was a million times softer as she addressed you, giving you a knowing smile.</p><p>“Novak dropped this off for the Harrison case,” you handed her a pile of files and papers, “And Cutler’s ready to make a deal on the Fawns case.”</p><p>“What’s he offering?”</p><p>“Sexual misconduct. One year probation, community service and sex offender rehab treatment.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Think he’s trying to sweet talk his way into my good books.” She laughed softly, moving back behind her desk, pulling out a few piles of papers as Buchanan settled into the office. “What’s Rudnick’s story?”</p><p>“The first two vic’s were Yates’.  Suzy Frain was self defence, she came at him with a kitchen knife, he fought back, knife landed in her femoral artery.”</p><p>“Dead within minutes.” You hummed over a sip of coffee, eyes distant as you thought, “Pull Yates’ visitor log…Rollins and him have some weird…thing…”</p><p>“Sorry…you know this how?” Buchanan interrupted, your eyes shooting over to him.</p><p>“I’m but a lowly assistant, it’s easy to blend in…and people talk…”</p><p>“She went to Harvard, she knows what she’s doing.” Rita shot you a wink while the man’s attention was on you. “The question now is how to prove it was self defence infront of a jury.”</p><p>“Put him on the stand.” Buchanan countered.</p><p>“Do that..but…” Your eyes returned to Rita, “Make a show of it, reenact what happened that day.”</p><p>“A virtual crime scene re-enactment?” The man across from you asked and you waved him off, shaking your head, understanding more and more where Rita’s annoyance stemmed from.</p><p>“No. You bring a fake knife into the courtroom, get Rudnick out of the box. A visual of how he got his defensive wounds, how he fought her off and accidentally killed her. It’s much more believable if the jury sees it with two people in real life than some animated visual.”</p><p>“You think the judge will go for that?” You practically rolled your eyes at the man, </p><p>“If Rafael Barba can wrap a belt around his neck and thus be choked out in the middle of a courtroom…they’ll go for this.”</p><p>“She’s right…” Rita smiled, “And both cases have the same judge.” She turned to Buchanan, “satisfied?”</p><p>“I’ll start going through witness lists.” He gave both of you a curt nod and made his way from the office, shutting the door on his way out.</p><p>“Well I think that warrants our rescheduled shopping trip.” The older woman spoke with a smirk, flipping the binder in front of her closed.</p><p>“Rita…” You laughed, </p><p>“No…you just gave us the best argument we could get for this case, you deserve it. Now c’mon.” </p><p>*</p><p>You had your usual mug of Froot Loops in front of you on the island as you read over another case file, determined to find something that would rid Rudnick of at least one of his charges while you traced through his past and the evidence at hand.</p><p>“Anything?” Rita’s voice broke through your thoughts as her arms wrapped around you quickly, her lips meeting your shoulder.</p><p>“No…” You sighed, “I’ll call if anything comes up.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Her head turned, kissing you gently as her hand cupped your cheek, “You’re wonderful darling.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself.” You flushed at her admission, nearly ducking your head before she tipped your chin up to kiss you once again. “You’re questioning Rollins today, right?”</p><p>“Yes. You have anything on her?”</p><p>“Not much we can use that’s not prejudicial, she’s got a rough past but nothing that will hold up on the stand for this case aside from the solo visits to Yates.” Rita let out a sigh, stroking your arm softly, </p><p>“Okay.’’ Her lips met yours softly. “Leave a message, my phone will be silenced, unless it’s important.”</p><p>“I will be at the courthouse in an instant if I find anything more probative.”</p><p>“Good girl.” She smiled, “We’ll be in part seventeen.” Rita met your lips with such tenderness you could practically melt, unable to control the goofy smile when she pulled away, “see you tonight sweetheart.”</p><p>“‘Course.”</p><p>*<br/>It was only a few hours later when you came across something, ever so thankful you’d changed into work clothes, on the off chance you’d have to head into the office or courthouse. You shot a text off to Rita despite knowing she probably wouldn’t see it as you raced out of the apartment headed toward the court house.</p><p>Finding part seventeen easily you slipped into the courtroom as quietly as you could, making your way up to the defence table, ever thankful Buchanan was doing the current questioning. Rita caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, knowing if you were there it meant something came up, her voice hushed in a whisper as she turned to you.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Call for a recess.<em> Now</em>.”</p><p>Knowing whatever you had was more than important she immediately called for one, ignoring the glare she warranted from her co-defence, thankful when the judge granted it. You all but dragged the two lawyers into the nearest empty room, </p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Buchanan shot you a dirty glare that honestly, you returned.</p><p>“This!” You flipped the Ipad, pressing play on the video, “They recorded Rudnick’s interview, <em>which</em>  he consented to, problem being…” You gestured to the screen as you scrolled to the point that Barba and Benson left the room, Rudnick began pacing, talking to himself as he not only confessed to killing Groves, but the plan to murder Suzy Frain as she was the key witness.</p><p>“You said you watched this!” Rita was furious as she turned to the man beside her.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“And you thought it was a good idea to turn it off before the end of the video? How stupid can you be?!”</p><p>“How was I supposed to know he was going to incriminate himself?”</p><p>“You should have at least gone over <em>everything </em> you said you did before we went to trial! How do you win anything?!” As much as you hated to cut Rita off while she was tearing a strip off of him, you held up a hand, voice interjecting their bickering.</p><p>“You can fight this out later, but right now…you need to ask for a continuance. Make up some bullshit excuse, and get Barba to make a deal. This video came from the prosecution, they’ll find the extended version before you know it, and the second this goes in front of a jury, Rudnick’s going away for life. Plead him out, manslaughter, self defence on Suzy, murder one on Groves. We can all go home pretending Lena was part of Yates’ work.”</p><p>“And Barba’s going to agree with this because?” You practically scowled at the man, </p><p>“If he gets a conviction on this case <em>every single </em> medical exam Dr. Rudnick has ever done is under intense investigation and up for appeal…starting with Greg Yates. The city and NYPD certainly doesn’t want that.” Rita could barely help the smirk on her face as she watched you battle it out with Buchanan, knowing that not only were you right, but you were more than a good match to go up against someone like him.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll go wrangle up Barba, meet you in his office.” The man quickly left the room, leaving Rita to turn to you with a wicked grin.</p><p>“I knew you’d find something.”</p><p>“Now let’s hope Barba goes for it.” You noticed the gleam in her eyes as she glanced over at you, “What?”</p><p>“Nothing.” She kissed your cheek gently, “you look radiant in the green.” You flushed, “ but you could use some earrings.” She quickly shut down any protests you were about to bring up, “You deserve them after saving this case darling. <em>Thank you.</em> I’ll meet you for dinner?”</p><p>“Of course.” You smiled, sighing at the feel of her lips against yours before she left the room, shooting you a wink before you made your way back to her apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months had passed since you had began your…arrangement, relationship, whatever you wanted to call it, with Rita. You spent most of your time at her apartment, it being much closer to her firm than yours, more than satisfied with spending the time off work buried in each other’s arms. She always made sure you were more than well taken care of, much preferring the days you were smiling and laughing, always eager to make you feel that way rather than the days that got you down. She consistently praised you when you went above your job level, helping her out with cases and before you knew it, there was a new slew of expensive suits and jewelry spread between hers and your apartments that she was very insistent was yours. </p><p>November had hit the city, the temperature dropping, small flurries of snow whipped through the air as the holidays  took over the city. You were now more than ever thankful that you didn’t have to go back to your own apartment very often, avoiding a large chunk of the tourists that crowded the streets at this time of year. You were also more than thankful that Rita’s apartment was so close to her firm, if you had to be outside in a skirt, you preferred it wasn’t for a very long time.</p><p>The things you were the most thankful for were days like today, where a slow fluffy trail of snow fell from the sky outside, ever present from the floor to ceiling windows, but you were able to stay inside. Electric fireplace on, snuggled up against Rita on the sectional, limbs entangled under a fuzzy blanket while you prepped for the holidays with a few winter themed movies. You were about halfway through The Holiday, humming in satisfaction at the feel of Rita’s fingers gently playing with your hair, ever so content and happy with everything. On the coffee table her phone let out a vibrating buzz, shortly followed by a small series of repeating ones as texts came in. Leaning forward to grab it she did her best to keep the blanket wrapped around you, saving you from the cooling air in the apartment.</p><p>“Please don’t tell me that’s work.” You murmured, burying yourself deeper against her in an attempt to get her to stay.</p><p>“It’s…not..kind of..” She turned quickly to place a soft kiss on your hair before turning her attention back to the messages. “But I do need to go.” Grumbling you detached yourself from her side, pushing up to sitting.</p><p>“You need me?”</p><p>“No darling.” Stroking your cheek she gave you a adoring smile, a warm kiss meeting your lips in a smile. “I told you, no work today. It’s just a friend from Dowland. Her daughter was raped at a school dance last week, I’ve got to go see Liv, follow up with Laura.”</p><p>“Why am I not surprised you went to Dowland? And advocating for the victim? You’re not the cold hearted defence attorney I thought you were.” You teased as she stood from the couch, shooting you a smirk.</p><p>“You know more than anyone how un-cold hearted I can be.” She leant down once more to kiss you again, “I’ll shower and head out.”</p><p>“Shall I join you?” Rita shot a wicked grin at your question, the gleam in her eye ever evident.</p><p>“As much as I would <em>adore</em> that, you’d keep me distracted all day. Snuggle back up, hopefully this won’t take too long.” She gave you a smile over her shoulder as she began to move down the hallway. </p><p>You dropped back down onto the couch, pulling the blanket tighter around you to make up for the lack of Rita’s body heat, your attention turned back to the movie. Shortly after you heard the water of the shower begin your phone buzzed with a couple of messages, you rolled your eyes at the content, groaning as you untangled yourself from the blanket. Grabbing the cardigan Rita had left over the back of the couch as you moved to your laptop at the kitchen island. You’d low key been putting this off for long enough now, you’d have to deal with it or you’d have a very annoying problem on your hands.</p><p>You weren’t sure how long you were enthralled with your computer screen, the sound of Rita’s heels on the hardwood pulling your attention over the screen after a moment of furrowed brows as you clicked through something.</p><p>“How do you <em>always </em>look so sophisticatedly stunning?” You asked, earning a smile from her.</p><p>“Thank you.” She moved around the kitchen, kissing your cheek in return before pulling down a reusable coffee mug from the cabinet, not missing the heavy sigh you let out as your attention turned back to your computer. “What’s bothering you?”</p><p>“New York housing market.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“My lease is up end of the year and my landlord just emailed me that he’s jacking up my rent. I’m trying to find something <em>remotely</em> affordable on this side of the river.” You quickly held up a hand up to her, not realizing her back was to you as she added cream into her coffee, “And don’t even start saying that you’ll pay my rent for me. You’ve covered enough of my bills I don’t need to feel like you <em>own</em> me or something.” </p><p>The creamer container hit the counter with a louder clunk that she’d intended, a sense of panic and worry shooting through her body at your words, not even really having thought about it before. Rita hadn’t ever intended for anything like that but as her mind raced she realized she did pay off two of your largest bills and though the firm<em> technically</em> paid your salary…she was still your boss. She practically whipped around, slightly surprised you were still staring at your computer.</p><p>“Darling you don’t really feel like that do you?” She slowly moved toward you, a forearm leaning on the island beside where you sat.</p><p>“Hmm?” You tore your eyes from the apartment listings, perplexity on your face as you looked at her.</p><p>“You don’t feel like I <em>own </em>you do I? Because that is the farthest-“</p><p>“Oh God! No! Rita, I didn’t mean it like that.” You hand clasped the one she had placed on the island, “I-just..”</p><p>“Y/n, you are without a doubt one of the most strong, powerful and independent people I know. That’s why I hired you, not to mention your attention to detail. I never meant to overstep, or make you feel like you were <em>obligated</em> to stick around, I just wanted to help out where I could.” You gave her hand a squeeze, a soft smile on your cheeks.</p><p>“I don’t stick around because I feel like I have to, I do it because there’s no one I’d rather spend this much time with. And…a girl can get used to this luxury lifestyle…” You smirked, “And I am <em>certainly</em> not complaining about the sex. Nor do I feel like you’re coercing me into it or anything.” You softly pulled her to you, lips meeting hers, “Trust me.”</p><p>“Good.” She kissed you again, a hand coming to squeeze at your thigh as she felt the relief washing over her body, “Because I may have a housing solution that doesn’t involve me paying your rent.”</p><p>“Oh?” You cocked a brow, curious as to where she was going with this idea.</p><p>“Take the guest room. Permanently. Move your things into it, make it your own space.” The hand on your thigh moved to link with your fingers.</p><p>“And…what if I don’t want my own space?” </p><p>“Then you’re lucky I love you enough to let you invade mine.” She couldn’t help the small chuckle as your face shot up to hers, first in disbelief of her words and then a breathy laugh of a smile broke onto your face.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me.” She kissed your cheek, “You can cover…wi-fi, the utility bill, tipping the doorman, the occasional grocery order, seem reasonable?”</p><p>“No.” You laughed, “But like hell I can afford half of $25,000 a month, so I’ll take it.”</p><p>“Good. And, hopefully the timing isn’t horrible, but you have an appointment at Lara on 37th at two to find a dress, the car will be here at 1:30.”</p><p>“Why do I need a dress?”</p><p>“The winter solstice, holiday, gala or whatever is next weekend.”</p><p>“I need to go to that?” She laughed at the crinkle of distaste in your nose.</p><p>“Technically no, but I’m not dealing with a room full of lawyers at some uppity Upper East Side gala without you, it’ll be no fun.” You let out a bark of a laugh at her reply.</p><p>“You spend everyday in a room full of lawyers…and all things considered? I wouldn’t be surprised in the least if you told me you were <em>from</em> the Upper East Side.” She shot you a knowing look.</p><p>“You know what I mean. The trust fund babies who think partying and being socialites with fat wallets is more important than anything else, not those that actually pursue careers.”</p><p>“Without them you’d have no client list.” She half glared at you, “I’m just saying! I’m not wrong! You really want me at this stuffy event?”</p><p>“It’s an open bar…and we can make fun of everyone together all night. Nothing has to come out, you’re just there as my plus one, nothing more if that’s what you want.”</p><p>“You’ve already secured me an appointment to find a dress.” You kissed her quickly, “Besides, I can rarely say no to you.”</p><p>“Perfect.”Rita’s hand cupped your cheek softly, meeting your lips in the world’s gentlest kiss as your hand wrapped around her neck, wishing she suddenly had more time before work. “Enjoy your day off. I’ll text once I’m on my way home. And don’t miss that dress appointment.”</p><p>“I won’t.” You gave her a quick kiss that she smiled into.</p><p>“And don’t forget you look radiant in green.” You chuckled softly, kissing the back of her free hand as she grabbed her coffee.</p><p>“I could never.” She gave you a soft smile, slightly surprised at the way you suddenly tugged her back into your arms for another kiss, “And for the record..I love you too…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bored out of your mind was what you would reply with if anyone was going to ask you how you were right now. And getting antsy, you had places to be. Unfortunately, Barba was stuck in court, and you needed everything the prosecution had on the Harrison case. Carmen had let you into his office to wait before she took off for the day. You were sitting on the couch, dropping your phone onto the cushion beside you as your head lolled over, eyes scanning the desk. You were sure the files you needed were in one of the neatly arranged piles, but the last thing you wanted was to get yelled at for digging through privy information. </p><p>Rita had briefly been texting with you throughout the afternoon while she worked through getting Harrison’s statement and account of the even, beginning to dig through his past a little bit. She told you to just head home after you left Barba’s office, and you were ever so eager for a bit of free time before the Gala tonight.</p><p>Finally the A.D.A strode his way into the office, eyes distracted with his voice, his steps faltering at the movement out of the corner of his eye as he realized you were on the couch.</p><p>“Miss Russell. Suppose you’re here for the Harrison case?”</p><p>“You always keep people waiting this long, or is it just the defence? Some of us have places to be.” You quipped back without even thinking. You’d gotten so comfortable in a work setting you’d dropped any formalities, any interaction with Cutler was flirted through, you got along with Casey well enough you’d been out for drinks a couple of times, and with Rita…well…it was safe to say you were more than comfortable there.</p><p>“I-uh..” He paused slightly.</p><p>“Oh God!” You were quick to scramble to your feet, “I’m so sorry Mr. Barba, I’ve been waiting nearly two hours, I completely slipped out of work mode. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” He chuckled lightly, “Just didn’t expect if from you, you’re usually so reserved. Calhoun must run a tight ship.”</p><p>“Oh, no,” you waved the comment off, “I’ve been with her long enough we’ve kinda dropped the formalities.” Rafael shot you a grin at your word phrasing that you nearly missed as you quickly back tracked on, “Her firm. Been with her firm long enough. Uh.. the files? I’d really like to get going, I’ve got that gala thing tonight.”</p><p>“You’re going to that?”</p><p>“Uh..yeah…Rita’s got the whole firm going.” Rafael flipped through a pile on his desk before extending a couple of them out to you.</p><p>“Everything’s there.” He gave you a light smile, “I hope she’s paying you more than the usual assistant salary, you’re doing a lot more work than any assistant I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“Believe me, I get enough compensation.” You tucked the files into your bag, picking up your coat, “Thank you Mr. Barba.”</p><p>“Sorry I kept you waiting.” He nodded in farewell, “I’ll probably see you tonight.” With a small nod, you were gone from his office, tugging your coat around you before you stepped out of the elevator.</p><p>*</p><p> Rita smiled softly as she stepped out of the elevator, the soft sound of music coming from the apartment meaning you <em>were</em> already home, and not still stuck down at Hogan Place. She knew that you already spent most of your time together between work and now living together, but there was just something so incredibly nice about coming home to a love filled apartment. She was wonderfully happy that you were more than comfortable making your own space in the apartment, that you made it your home too instead of just feeling like a guest. There were days she would find you snuggled up in the guest room, deep in a Netflix marathon because you hadn’t wanted to disturb her working in the kitchen. In those moments you were always eager to come join her in the living room, or have her curl up with you for a few episodes before you moved locations.</p><p>She was surprised to find you in the kitchen, flitting about in front of the stove. You’d changed into yoga pants and a comfy sweater, but your hair and make up seemed to be ready for the gala already. Your head glanced up at the sound of her entering the apartment, a warm smile on your cheeks as you greeted her.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi.” You leaned in to the kiss she gave your cheek, “What’s all this?”</p><p>“Lemon garlic chicken?” </p><p>“It smells delicious. But you’ve been working all day, you didn’t need to cook, we could’ve ordered take out.”</p><p>“Well take out’s not made with love.” You turned from the stove, giving her a proper kiss this time, “Besides, I don’t call scrolling through my phone for two hours waiting for Barba work. Not to mention you dote on me all the time, this is the least I can do.” Your lips gently met her cheek, “Harrison files are on the island.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Her lips brushed the exposed back of your neck, giving you a soft shiver as she moved to the counter, flipping through the files, smiling at the glass of wine you’d left her next to them. “I’ve been thinking about Christmas…” She absentmindedly began, eyes still scanning through the documents.</p><p>“I don’t exactly have any family, so you don’t have to worry about that. What’ve you got in mind?”</p><p>“Hamptons.” She took a sip of wine, “figured it would be nice to get out of the city for a few days. Not have to worry about running into anyone from work.”</p><p>“Rita, it’s four days ‘til Christmas, I highly doubt there’s a BnB with space at this point.” You turned from the stove, noticing the gleam in her eye as she met your gaze.</p><p>“Who said anything about a BnB?” </p><p>“Of course you own property in the Hamptons.”You nearly rolled your eyes, you didn’t know why you’d ever thought differently, this woman was going to be the death of you.</p><p>“Inherited it from my grandparents.” She flipped the file shut, moving it aside to join the rest of her work things, “Thoughts?”</p><p>“Sounds lovely.” You pecked her cheek, moving back to the oven as the timer began to beep, pulling the tray of roasted veggies out. “Hey, how’s Abby doing?” You asked, referring to the daughter of an old school friend who’d been assaulted, her trial having just wrapped the other week. Rita had been present for all of it, having taken the case to SVU herself, but you’d been buried with other work.</p><p>“She’s…getting through it.” The older woman sighed, “I think there’s still a whole lot of confusion over the entire situation. She feels guilty he ended up in jail, half the school won’t talk to her, the usual drama.”</p><p>“<em>Teenagers.”</em></p><p>“Exactly.” Rita kissed your cheek as you set down a plate of food in front of her, “It looks lovely, thank you darling.”</p><p>“Anytime.” You only settled into your chair after one more kiss, taking as much advantage of the private time you currently had now as you could.</p><p>*</p><p>As you had expected, the gala was full of schmoozing, elbow rubbing and the like. There were a lot of younger lawyers or paralegals trying to get in as many good books as they could, some attorney’s trying to poach people to change lanes, and a lot of playful banter between defence attorney’s and prosecutors. There was a small handful of NYPD in attendance as well, scattered throughout the room. Though overall it did seem like most of the crowd was letting loose, letting the stress of the year slip away as they indulged in free drinks and hours d’oeuvres being passed around. You returned to the standing table where Rita was, sliding her a fresh glass of champagne, an unsettling look on your face.</p><p>“What?” She asked softly, a small grin on her face.</p><p>“Rob Miller just blatantly hit on me.” You took a hefty swig of champagne, ignoring the small laugh from the other woman.</p><p>“I take it that was less than enjoyable?” She smirked at the way you shook your head at her in response.</p><p>“Even if I was<em> available</em>, I certainly wouldn’t be leaving with him.”</p><p>“If you were to leave with someone, who would it be?” She cocked a sly brow as she took a sip of her drink, “Aside from the obvious of course.” A little laugh escaped your lips, giving her arm a soft squeeze as you turned your attention to the room.</p><p>“Does it have to be from the defence side? Cause picking’s are pretty slim.”</p><p>“No.” Rita laughed, more than understanding at your complaint, there weren’t a lot of viable options if you stuck to just your <em>department</em>, so to speak. She watched as your head tilted slightly, taking in the crowd through the room. Her fingers reaching out, deftly swiping a piece of hair that had escaped your updo back behind your ear. God did you ever look absolutely stunning tonight, she wished more than anything that she could kiss you a million times over, but with so many watching eyes it wasn’t a wise idea. </p><p>“Hmm…” You debated over a swig of bubbly, “I’m gonna have to say Casey.”</p><p>“On a first name basis, are we?” You playfully smacked her arm, </p><p>“You know I’ve had drinks with her. She’s chill….and stunning.”</p><p>“Agreed. But don’t get any ideas.” Rita smirked over the rim of her glass, “Can’t have you running off with a prosecutor.”</p><p>“I am not going <em>anywhere</em>.” You gave her a grin that she knew would normally be a kiss, “Besides, she said she’s seeing someone.”</p><p>“Oh?” You shrugged in response, indulging in more champagne.</p><p>“Didn’t give me any details, just said she was happy.” Your eyes scanned a little bit more through the room, pausing on the few detectives from SVU who were still kicking around, “Ya know…Rollins seems like she’d be pretty fiesty.”</p><p>“If by fiesty you mean hot mess?” Rita laughed, you turned back to her, giving her a smirk.</p><p>“You’re not wrong. Okay…I’ll bite..you’re choices?” Before she had a chance to answer, Rafael sauntered up to the table, a small grin on his cheeks.</p><p>“Since when do you bring your assistant to these things?” He joked in a greeting. </p><p>“She’s much better conversation than..this” she gestured to the room, “and she doesn’t talk back like an ass like you.” Rafael scoffed lightly in response, the ever so playful banter settling in between the two lawyers.</p><p>“Really? So I supposed she failed to mention giving me sass today.” You sputtered over your drink in response, coughing as the champagne hit the wrong tube, Rita’s hand softly rubbing at your back while you half recovered and retorted Barba’s comment.</p><p>“<em>That</em> was an accident!”</p><p>“And I’m <em>sure</em> you deserved it.” Rita smirked at the man.</p><p>“You spend too much time together, she’s turning into a mini Calhoun and I don’t know if I can handle that.” Rafael quipped, his comment making you try not to feel the flush taking over your cheeks, hiding behind another sip of your drink.</p><p>“You know, I think Rafael here is talking too much,” Rita turned to you, “Be a darling and grab us some refills so he’ll be otherwise occupied.” Her hand lingered on your arm as you murmured out a <em>‘course’</em> shooting them a soft smile as you made your way up to the bar. “A mini Calhoun is right, you<em> know</em> once she decides to write the bar she’ll crush you in court.”</p><p>“What I<em> do</em> know..” Rafael countered, “is that you’re sleeping with her.” Rita outwardly laughed at that.</p><p>“Oh don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>“Really? You sure you’re not <em>compensating</em> her outside the office? The <em>earrings </em> that girl had on earlier were worth more than my suit, and don’t think I didn’t notice the brand new Burberry coat.”</p><p>“She works for my firm, she needs to look presentable. It suits her.”</p><p>“You do realize you don’t need to be in Prada to be presentable, right?” Rita rolled her eyes, “She looked perfectly fine and professional when she first started for you. But now…those little skirt suits, the jewelry, the<em> Manolo’s</em>?! You can’t possibly be paying her enough to afford all of that.”</p><p>“The firm refused to give her a bonus, I’m just gifting her what she deserves.” She drained the last of her glass at that.</p><p>“And the fact that she no longer refers to you as Ms Calhoun? Or that she used to always beat you to the precinct because she lived in Midtown, but now you always arrive together, as if you’re both coming from Tribeca? You’re sleeping with her.”</p><p>“Whatever, you’re just jealous.” She scoffed, “you would never be able to afford the quality she deserves, give it up Rafa.” </p><p>Her eyes trailed over to you at the bar, watching as you exchanged pleasantries with Elizabeth Donnelly, a friendly smile on your face. God she wished she had kept the opinion of how ravishing you looked in green to herself, because right now all she wanted was to kiss the oxygen out of you and rip the emerald fabric from your body. And that wasn’t exactly something she could do in the middle of a work event. You laughed at something Liz said, the smile on your cheeks reaching your eyes and Rita couldn’t help but smile herself, watching the way you truly were having a good time. You tossed a glance over your shoulder, meeting her eyes briefly, the ghost of the laugh morphing into an adoring smile that Rita returned. The bartender reclaimed your attention and you quickly turned back to him, quickly placing your drink order.</p><p>“Oh..my God…this isn’t just some weird sex thing…you’re <em>in love</em> with her.” Rafael couldn’t help but recognize the look in both of your eyes as you shared glances across the ballroom. Rita’s hand swiftly smacked at his chest before clasping around his forearm, pulling his attention to her gaze. </p><p>“So what if we are? At least we’re happy.” She gave him a curt nod, “Do us all a favour and keep this to yourself?”</p><p>“Of course.” He shot her a smirk as you reapproached the table, sliding the appropriate drinks to the right people. </p><p>The three of you fell into a comfortable conversation, Rafael leaving the teasing to a minimum. A few other colleagues popped in and out to make some small talk, but it wasn’t long until you were stifling a yawn, the long week getting to you more than you’d expected. Rita was thankful it was just Rafael at the table while she made an excuse about getting you home, bidding goodnight to the other lawyer. You snuggled against her in the car, happily humming at the feel of her lips on your hair.</p><p>“He knows, doesn’t he?” You softly asked, she chuckled lightly.</p><p>“Yes…guess the designer duds were a giveaway to someone with such expensive taste in suits.”</p><p>“I’m not worried. He knows either of us will destroy him if he leaks it.” Rita couldn’t help the laugh, knowing that you were one hundred percent right. Barba was not only an old friend, but someone who wasn’t about to cross either of you.</p><p>“Do you know what<em> I know</em>?” She asked, tilting your chin up to face her.</p><p>“What?” You smirked, noting the change in her demeanour.</p><p>“That the second I get you inside I’m doing exactly what I’ve been dying to do all night.”</p><p>“And what is that exactly?”</p><p>“I’m going to ravish you completely darling, just like you deserve.”</p><p>“You better.” You half joked back, meeting her lips in a heated kiss, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” She pecked you gently, ever so grateful for the way you tucked your head against her shoulder once again. She had no idea how she’d gotten so lucky with you, not only were you an incredible benefit to the firm, to her, but to actually be able to spoil you, and have you love her back, was nothing she’d expected. This truly was the best Christmas for both of you and it had barely begun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of you spent Sunday recovering from the gala and beginning to pack for the week and a half out of town, using Monday to tie up any loose ends and make sure things in the city were taken care of before you headed out Tuesday morning. You weren’t surprised at all to find the quaint house in the Hamptons fully decorated and Christmasafied when you arrived, a gentle sigh of appreciation escaping you as Rita turned back to you.</p><p>“Don’t say it.” She joked, a soft smile on her lips.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” You squeezed her hand, “Whatever housekeeper you have out here clearly knows what they’re doing.”</p><p>“You deserve a beautiful Christmas.” Her hand came to stroke at your cheek, lips lovingly meeting yours.</p><p>“And so do you.” You pecked her lips gently, “Don’t ever forget that okay? You deserve just as much as you give my love.”</p><p>“All I need is you.” She murmured against your lips, kissing you lightly once more before showing you around the house.</p><p>After an extended break to change and settle in, the two of you took the late afternoon to explore through a winery. There were a large varieties of sampling’s indoors, making your way through a smattering of reds and whites, with an array of accompaniments to enhance the tastes. As the afternoon turned into dusk, the skies beginning to darken, you headed into the outside area of the winery. The normally grape filled outdoors were twinkling with Christmas lights, sparkling against the snow as you sipped on warm mulled wine, happy to freely be arm in arm with not a care in the world. You laughed easily, smiles remaining on your faces as you exchanged adoring glances, the occasional kiss you couldn’t hold back as you watched the other’s eyes glisten in the lights. You had to admit, it was easily the best holiday experience you’d had in years.</p><p>Dinner took you back into the main part of town to Lulu Kitchen &amp; Bar, one of the most highly recommended places. You split a bottle of wine, a grilled burrata, before indulging in entrée’s, conversation flowing over the table, incredibly happy you were able to finally let work drift completely free of your minds. Whenever possible, your free hand extended across the table, eager to take Rita’s in it, interlocking your fingers on the tabletop, thumb running across it as you smiled at whatever story she was telling.</p><p>The festive, romantic mood was in place more than ever by the time you’d settled the bill, leaving the resturaunt arm in arm, fingers intertwined as you moved through the small streets. You were heavily laughing over a joke as you rounded a corner, barely noticing your surroundings. Not a care in the world as you pulled Rita in for a soft kiss, smiles breaking out on both of your cheeks as she kissed the tip of your nose gently, murmuring how much she loved you, the two of you jumping in your skin as a very familiar voice broke through your fantasty world.</p><p>“Counsellor?” Your faces both shot up, glancing to none other than Elizabeth Donnelly, in the process of hanging up her phone outside a ritzy wine shop.</p><p>“Your Honour-“ You weren’t quite sure where to go from there, your instinct was nearly to tear away from Rita, not that it mattered, Liz had seen everything already. You felt your heart stutter warmly at the way Rita’s hand squeezed tighter around yours, not letting you move an inch. </p><p>“I guess running into you up here shouldn’t be a total surprise.” Rita replied. Liz smirked, things slowly beginning to reveal themselves.</p><p>“And now it’s making sense as to why Y/N’s been so present in my courtroom…you know the sudden Prada didn’t go unnoticed.” You laughed softly, ducking your head.</p><p>“So I’ve heard.”</p><p>“We’re just on our way home from dinner at Lulu, I’m sure—“ Rita’s reply was cut off by a sudden outburst, the door of the wine shop swinging open, a husky voice interrupting your conversation.</p><p>“They didn’t have the Pinot you wanted so I got the Macmurray.” Casey was quick to plant one on Liz’s cheek before even realizing they had company, hand stilling between them as she went to return the older woman’s credit card. </p><p>“Ah-a…” Your voice couldn’t help it, cocking a brow at the other two, a small smirk on your cheeks. Casey flushed heavily, realizing present company was technically work company, but also taking in the fact that you were not only in the Hamptons with Rita on Christmas, but very much holding onto her. </p><p>“Rita…Y/N…I..didn’t realize you would be up here.”</p><p>“And I didn’t realize the prosecution was indulging in such a similar..<em>arrangement</em>.” Rita smirked.</p><p>“I’m sure we’re not the only ones.” Liz grinned in response, pocketing the credit card as she linked her hand with Casey, “It wouldn’t surprise me to find out Barba has some assistant fresh out of school to dangle along.”</p><p>“Oh, he’s fucking Carmen.” Yours and Casey’s words were practically in unison, small laughs leaving you at the looks from the other two women.</p><p>“Though she’s definitely not getting even close to what I’m sure we are.” Casey continued, exchanging a small smile with you.</p><p>“Sweetheart he’s a prosecutor, you know how little he can share.” Liz smiled toward the redhead, “We’re going to be late, we have reservations at Lulu, conveniently enough.” The four of you began to move past each other,</p><p>“Enjoy dinner.” Rita smiled.</p><p>“Enjoy dessert.” Liz shot the other woman a sly wink, resulting in a heavy blush from you and a sharp laugh from Casey as you made your separate ways through the street.</p><p>As it turned out, once you were back at the bungalow, it didn’t take long for either of you to begin your indulging in<em> dessert</em>. The coloured lights from the tree and the warmth of the fire illuminated the room, a slew of thick pillows and puffy soft blankets on top of the living room carpet making everything entirely too cozy. Rita’s kisses were soft, loving, ever filled with adoration and care as her hands swiftly rid you of your dress, yours making work of her own clothing before softly collapsing against the comfy pit in front of the couch. </p><p>You couldn’t help but gasp as her lips trailed down your neck, her fingers creating goosebumps across your exposed skin, pinching at your bare chest softly before a hand toyed with the band of your barely there underwear. Your lips met hers in a fiery kiss as her hand ducked underneath the fabric, you felt yourself clench at just the thought of her being anywhere near the most intimate part of you. Rita smirked against your lips at the feeling of your hand tightening in the roots of her hair as her finger slipped into you, groaning at the warmth that encased it. She pumped a few times, adding a second one, curling right against your sensitive spot as your lips broke free from hers, gasping into the room.</p><p>“Please…” You whined. She couldn’t help but chuckle, </p><p>“Since you asked so nicely darling.” Her lips gently met yours once more before moving down your body, more than eager to indulge, tugging your panties down your legs. Her lips traced up your thigh, nipping ever so softly at the supple skin before glancing up at you, smiling at the way your body shone in the fire light, flickers of light shooting over your frame. Your hand shot towards hers the instant her mouth made contact with your cunt, fingers interlocking as you tossed your head back, a moan echoing through the room. You swore you would never get over the feel of Rita’s mouth on you, it was like this was what she was put on this earth to do. You often joked she was so good with words in the courtroom, but was even better in the bedroom when it came to her mouth, and that tongue?! You could barely function. Not to mention her hands, though it took a little longer for you to notice them, there were days you were ever so distracted at work, thinking about all the much better things they could be doing with their time. Such as slipping into your dripping pussy while her lips sucked around your clit. Your breath’s became shaky, your hips twitching up against her mouth as her tongue flicked against your clit, the tender pads of her fingers dragging against your g-spot. </p><p>“Oh fuck!” You barely had time to get a word out before you were coming, and hard, panting in relief as she pulled her fingers from you. Rita moved up to your side, letting you regain your breath before kissing you gently.</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” She murmured against your lips, loving the feeling of your smile against hers.</p><p>“Merry Christmas.” You replied, “But I believe I was promised dessert…and only you indulged.” She laughed softly at your remark, “please?”</p><p>“Who am I to say no to you?” Rita smirked against your lips as you gently rolled her over into the wall of pillows. </p><p>Your hands traced their way up her sides, playing with her tits, rolling her nipples between your fingers as a soft groan echoed into your mouth. You kissed and nipped your way down her neck, hands trailing further down, pulling the lacy fabric from her, tossing it behind you in the room. Her breath hitched heavily at the feeling of your tongue swiping through her folds, lapping as much of her essence as you could. You softly moaned at the feeling of her hand digging into the roots of your hair, the vibrations against her pussy causing her to shudder before her hips shot up as you flicked at her clit. God as much as you loved the feeling of her mouth against you, the taste of her cunt against your lips was far superior. You delved in as deep as you could, tongue chasing every last lap of juice that it could before moving up to wrap around her clit. A whimper of a gasp echoed through the room as you did so, sliding your fingers in, curling and pumping them with precision, it didn’t take long before you could feel the fluttering around them. You increased the pressure of your mouth around her, the pace of your fingers, smirking against her as her hips shuddered and stilled around you.</p><p>Even when she was the one coming back to earth, Rita was always the caregiver, her heaving chest making a happy home for your head as you curled around her in your fort of blankets and pillows, the firelight dancing throughout the room. You kissed her shoulder softly, murmuring how much you loved her, snuggling deeper into her frame as she recovered, your hands lightly tracing her skin. </p><p>When she’d finally fully come back to earth you felt her lips kiss your hair, stilling against it in a moment of love, of thanks as she held you to her. Your arm around her wrapped tighter, a smile ever evident on your cheeks. The fire danced in front of you, the soft glow from the tree lights reflecting off your bodies while the ever so quiet playlist oozed through the house. You took the time to silently appreciate each other, happy that you could be in each other’s arms over this holiday season. That you’d found each other in such a downtrodden and intense world. You both knew how lucky you were, how incredibly lucky you were, and you never wanted to forget it. </p><p>“Hey…” You murmured, not moving your face from the crook of her neck.</p><p>“Yes darling?”</p><p>“I’m…not stealing you away from some extravagant family Christmas am I?” You paused, “I mean…you clearly have family money so you’re not shunned or anything..or..oh god is there—“ Rita chuckled softly, cutting off your panic.</p><p>“There’s no crazy accidents leaving me sole provider, don’t worry.” Her lips hit your head gently, “It’s just my Mother left, she’s not exactly…approving of my..<em>life choices.</em> Like you guessed, we grew up privileged, and republican…We agreed to disagree years ago, she’d leave me be as long as she could tell everyone I was a powerful New York lawyer married to the job. In return I got to be who I wanted to be as long as I never brought someone home.”</p><p>“That sucks…I’m sorry…” you felt her lips against your head again.</p><p>“It really doesn’t if it means I get to spend the time with who I want to. And I’d always rather be with someone who I love who loves me for who I am.”</p><p>“Despite the ice cold defence attorney front you put up, you are the sweetest person I know.” You joked, not surprised at the way the hand wrapped around you swatted at your hip gently.</p><p>“What about you?” She asked softly, “Does your family know?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure my Dad manifested it.” You laughed, “He wanted a boy so badly, I was their only kid. I grew up playing baseball, making tree forts, mega tomboy, I knew how to fix a car by the time I was 14. When I told him I liked girls he wasn’t surprised at all.” She could feel you smile at the memory, “Anytime we were watching movies he’d always ask if I thought the actress was cute,” you laughed, “hell, anytime he visited me at school he’d give me that look everytime I intoduced him to anyone, wondering if I was hiding something.”</p><p>“He was just over reading into it?” She half laughed, </p><p>“Yeah.” You laughed back, snuggling deeper against her. The silence and soft Christmas music took over the room again. A soft hum coming from your lips at the feel of Rita’s lips on your skin again, the way her arms tightened around you. </p><p>“Can..I ask you something…that may be personal?” Your head shifted slightly to gain her eyeline, all things considered you’d crossed some personal questioning already tonight.</p><p>“‘Course.”</p><p>“Why don’t you want to take the Bar?” You felt part of your heart jump into your throat and you weren’t quite sure why.</p><p>“I-uh—It’s been so long…I’m scared I won’t pass.”</p><p>“Y/N..” Rita’s voice slightly hardened into her work voice, “every day you work for me you’re doing an attorney’s job, and you know that. You spend a hell of a lot more time buried in law books, you’ll do great, and you deserve to be getting the credit and the salary.”</p><p>“I know..” She didn’t miss the way that you avoided her eye, burying into her neck again, “I’m just not sure I can do it now.”</p><p>“Darling…” Rita’s hand softly stroked down your neck and back as her lips hit your head softly, “I think there’s more to this than you realize.” Her words were so incredibly soft you couldn’t help but glance up to her eyes, the fire light sparkling between you.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Promise me you won’t be mad. If you hate what I have to say, take some time to process it before hating me.”</p><p>“I could never!” Rita shot you a glare,  “Okay..I’ll forgive you if I hate you for this.” She kissed you softly, cupping your cheek gently in her hand, the ever affectionate gleam in her eyes, kissing the tip of your nose gently.</p><p>“I think….that you being at Harvard, that your graduation, you becoming a lawyer was a very large milestone with you and your father. And that you dropped everything when he got sick. Which I admire greatly, you are one in a million that would do what you did. You dropped it all to selflessly take care of someone else who only wanted to see you succeed.” She paused to wrap her arm tighter around you, kissing your forehead again, “I feel like now…you associate writing..and passing the bar as turning your back on your father. The thought of it means the thought of moving on, specifically without him. You dropped it all to care for him, so if you suddenly start back up, you’re leaving him behind. Which… believe me <em>darling</em>, you’re not.”</p><p>She let you bury yourself in her shoulder first, her arms wrapping tightly around you as the fire crackled through the room. It took a few moments before you spoke again, your head rolling to meet her gaze,</p><p>“I guess I’ve never thought about it that way.”</p><p>“Darling he would be so proud of you to know you went forward with your career.”</p><p>“I know..” You flushed.</p><p>“If you write next term, there’ll be a spot open for you at the firm by the time you pass, Germain’s retiring and we’ll need some new blood.”</p><p>“You’re not just offering this as a present are you?” You laughed. </p><p>“Never” Rita’s lips met yours, “I’m offering because you deserve it.” She kissed you again, “Now c’mon, it’s late, bed’s waiting.”</p><p>“I can’t argue that.” You giggled agaisnt her lips as she tugged you up, wrapping a blanket around your bodies as she lead you to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of you spent the rest of the holiday week in the Hamptons, happy to be out of the city for another week. Running into Casey and Liz again a couple of days later, after discovering the houses were literally around the corner from each other you ended up spending more than a little time with them. It was simply nice to have people that not only knew about the two of you, but understood the dynamic, you didn’t have to hold back any details, comments or gestures. It was an easy friendship to form considering you all worked together too, seamlessly tossing quips and sassy remarks between each other. You spent New Year’s Eve at a ritzy yacht club, drinking champagne indulging in the finer aspects of life. </p><p>Back in the city, the feeling of the holidays was gone, the grumble of January echoing throughout the bones of its residents. It was back to work and straight into the thick of it, everyone buried in case files and paperwork as you sorted through everything attempting to keep everything straight. </p><p>Rita noticed the way that you were leaning into cases even more, paying more attention when you would tag along to precincts, the way she dealt with the various A.D.A.’s. She already had you jotting notes in court for her, but they were suddenly more detailed, little tags in the margins of the paper, strategies and the like. She smiled to herself, knowing you were no longer doubting yourself writing the bar when she came home to find you pouring over a pile of law books. Knowing the exam was coming up she did cut your hours back slightly, although you usually just studied in her office if she tried to send you home early. Not that she minded, she adored the way you’d curl up in one of the chairs, notebooks and textbooks spread out around you, hair pulled up into a messy bun, lip tugged between your teeth as you scribbled down information.</p><p>That morning she’d left you studying at the kitchen island, giving you a soft kiss as she slid you her credit card, reminding you to take a break and buy yourself something nice. You’d simply laughed, assuring her you would see what you could do, making sure to kiss her once more, reminding her how much you loved her before she left. Which is why she was surprised when you popped up in her office shortly after noon.</p><p>“I thought I told you to take the day off?”</p><p>“And I thought you told me to take a break?” You smiled back, shutting the door behind you as you tossed your coat down onto a spare chair.</p><p>“To shop, or at least relax, not come into work.” She laughed.</p><p>“I did shop. Bought you a present actually.”</p><p>“Darling…”</p><p>“<em>Technically</em> it’s mine, but I know you’ll like it too. And I wanted to bring you lunch.” You leant over the desk to slide the take out to her, knowing the loose neck of your blouse would hang, giving her a perfect glimpse of the lacy green fabric pushing up the swell of your breast.</p><p>“If it’s something you’re currently wearing, then I’m sure I’ll love it.” She smirked up at you as moved around the desk.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” You dropped down into her lap, hands cupping her cheeks softly, nuzzling against her nose, “Have time for a break?”</p><p>“For you?<em> Always.</em>” </p><p>Your lips met hers gently, gliding with ease against each other, your thumbs soothingly stroking her cheeks as her hands slid up your hips. Your hands moved to the back of her head as you deepened the kiss, slipping your tongue into her mouth, swallowing a breathy moan from Rita when your fingers began playing in the roots of her hair. Your fingers swiftly undid her updo, locks cascading down across her shoulders, her hands trailed up your sides, thumbs cupping at the bottom of your chest, simply daring to circle your nipples. Your hips rolled ever so lightly against her while your arms wrapped around her neck, pulling your bodies impossibly close. You nipped gently against her lip, smirk evident on your face right before there was a knock at the door. Huffing in annoyance you rolled off her, hopping up on the edge of her desk as she called out for the visitor to come in.</p><p>“Rita. Baby Calhoun.” Rafael greeted, sly grin on his lips. Your face scrunched in confused annoyance at the nickname, shooting Rita a glance.</p><p>“You’re <em>interrupting</em>.” She retorted, “What’d’you want?”</p><p>“Matheson case. Thought we could talk deals.” He settled into a chair as you sighed, hopping off the desk.</p><p>“I’ll take the cue to leave.” You quickly kissed Rita’s cheek, “I’ll see you at home.”</p><p>“Yeah.” She smiled, “Can you do me a huge favour and stop at Novak’s on the way? I need the stuff for the Pownall case. I don’t know if I’ll have time to do it today.”</p><p>“Course. She’s in arraignment though, might take a while.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“I just had lunch with her, so…yes.” You shrugged, “it’s fine, I can study in her office while I wait. Oh! They wanted to do dinner Saturday, should I tell her yes?”</p><p>“Of course.” She smiled as you pulled on your coat, “I’m sorry, I know you were supposed to be off today.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll get off later…it’s fine.” You shot her a wink over Rafael’s head as you pulled the door open, retreating from the office.</p><p>“Jesus…” Rafael muttered, shaking his head at the innuendo. He shouldn’t have been surprised, now that your little secret was out to him, you had no reason to not drive him crazy anymore. Rita turned her attention to him, </p><p>“<em>Baby Calhoun, </em>really?”</p><p>“She’s a mini you! And…all things considered….” Rita rolled her eyes at the smirk on his face.</p><p>“Call her that in front of anyone else and I will <em>personally</em> cut your balls off understand? She needs to keep a good reputation for clients.”</p><p>“Overprotective. Cute.” He teased, “what’s with Novak? You adopting more baby lawyers?” She hucked a pen at him in response.</p><p>“No. And at least I’m providing for y/n, you’re the one fucking your paralegal on the side.” She pulled out the file for the case he’d referred to earlier, “you said you were here to talk deals, let’s talk.”</p><p>“I-what?” He stuttered over his words being called out so point blank, how the hell did Rita even know about that. He quickly admitted defeat at the smug grin on her face, sighing and tugging out his case file.</p><p>*</p><p>You shot Casey a quick text to let her know you’d be waiting in her office once she was done arraignment, on the off chance she’d planned to race off somewhere else afterwards. You didn’t have any of your studying material on you, but considering you were in a lawyers office you figured there’d be a few books you could go over in the meantime. You plucked a couple of books from one of her shelves, using your phone for notes as you settled into a chair in front of her desk. It was roughly an hour later when she came striding through the door.</p><p>“Didn’t expect to see you again today.” She joked in greeting, “How’d the second half of your lunch date go?”</p><p>“Ugh.” You rolled your eyes, “it didn’t, Barba <em>rudely </em>interrupted.”</p><p>“Aw fuck.” She dropped into her chair, “he didn’t catch you guys did he?”</p><p>“Nah,” you shook your head, closing the book you had in your lap, “he already knows, and thankfully he knocked.”</p><p>“You really got bored enough waiting to read about constitutional law? I hated that course.” You laughed,</p><p>“Trying to get some extra studying in. Did I not tell you about the bar?”</p><p>“You’re writing?!”</p><p>“Yeah. Rita…kinda convinced me into it over Christmas. She made me look at the situation from a different perspective, figured I should at least try.”</p><p>“Well I can safely say I do not look forward to facing you in a court room.” She teased.</p><p>“I’m not gonna hold back just ‘cause we’re friends Novak.” You laughed, “but that’s not why I’m here-“</p><p>“Pownall case?”</p><p>“Exactly.” You waited a few moments as she dug through her desk, pulling a folder of copied papers and reports out for you. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Sorry I kept you waiting.” She glanced at her watch quickly, “I can duck out a bit early if you wanna grab a drink?”</p><p>“I would love to, but I have an interrupted lunch date I need to attend to.” Standing, you tucked the law book back on the shelf you’d gotten it from, “But, we’ll see you Saturday?”</p><p>“‘Course. I’ll text you the address.”</p><p>“Perfect. Night Case.” You gave her a small wave, grabbing your coat, exiting the office.</p><p>*<br/>Rita found herself (obviously) rather distracted throughout the rest of the afternoon. Not only the glimpse of the lingerie, but the heated make out session replaying in her brain was driving her insane. She ended up accepting a deal with Barba that wasn’t as good for her client as she’d hoped just to get him out of her office quicker, finishing up some leftover paperwork before leaving the firm. </p><p>Arriving back at the apartment she smiled at the sight of a few candles flickering on the kitchen island, the electric fire place on, the string of fairy lights you’d put up over the window the only source of light. A soft vanilla cinnamon scent wafted through the air, the glow of more string lights from the bedroom leaked down the hallway, a bottle of wine with two glasses sat out on the counter. As she hung her coat up in the entrance way, toeing off her shoes movement caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, you were clad in a silk robe, the front open exposing the emerald lingerie beneath it.</p><p>“You’re home early.” You nearly pouted, as if she’d interrupted your planning stage.</p><p>“Jesus.” She muttered, “Are you <em>trying</em> to kill me.” You giggled lightly, flushing at the way she drank in your exposed form. </p><p>“No…” You moved towards her, cupping her face once again, kissing her deeply, “Just making up for lunch.” Your lips moved to her jaw, slowly kissing their way across it to her neck, your words breaking up the touches against her skin, “Thought you’d be later, dinner’ll be here at seven…you want some wine?”</p><p>“I can think of a few better things to indulge in, in the meantime.” Your head moved up to gain her gaze, smirking softly.</p><p>“Sounds perfect.” Your lips met hers in a feather light kiss, linking your hand with hers as you moved her into the bedroom. </p><p>Much like earlier in the office, you cupped her cheeks, the first kiss much more heated this time, hours of being riled up with no release motivating both of you. Your hands slipped to her blouse, untucking it from her skirt, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it over her head. She pushed the robe from your shoulders, burying a hand into your hair as you moaned into the kiss at the feeling. Your hands wrapped around her, one swiftly unclasping her bra while the other hit the zipper of her skirt. She could feel your grin against her lips as she let both fall to the floor. Her tongue delved into your mouth when your hands cupped at her chest, rolling the tender flesh in your palms before ever so gently pinching at her nipples, a hint of a moan echoing into your mouth. </p><p>You backed up until you hit the bed, pulling her down on top of you as you fell back, a small giggle escaping your lips. She rolled onto her side, pulling you with her as the kiss intensified, a hand groping at your tit before ridding you of your bra quickly. You mouth moved back to her neck, kissing and nipping at the supple skin, relishing in the gasps echoing through the room as your fingers slipped into her panties. You ghosted your fingers over her heat, playing ever so softly, chuckling at the way her hips bucked up to your touch. Delving in the smallest amount, you began to draw her wetness out, rolling her clit slowly. </p><p>Your breath hitched as her hand cupped you harshly, lips retreating back to hers as her fingers mimicked your movements on your pussy. The moment you plunged a finger in, so did she, a mutual gasp echoing from both of you, you rolled your hips in time with hers, adding another finger easily, whining when her lips traced down your neck, tickling at the sensitive skin. You’d been so pent up all day you knew it wouldn’t take long for either of you to reach your peaks, hands moving with grace, pumping faster, harder, curling against the wet warmth of each other’s pussy’s. Hips rolling in time with the movements, free hands wrapping around each other, messy kisses littering the others mouths, necks, chests, whines bouncing off the walls of the bedroom. </p><p>You could feel the way Rita’s walls were pulsing, clenching around you, knowing she was close, your thumb moved to her clit, rolling in time with her thrusts, slowly increasing pressure, nearly yelping when her thumb repeated your movements.  A shock shot through you, your body tightening against hers, doing your best to not stop your fingers from fucking her as you came, a whimpering mess. Rita kissed at your shoulder, her hips rolling faster against your hand, grinding her clit down against your palm. You felt her pull her fingers from you as her arms wrapped tightly around you, tugging your body impossibly close to hers. A few more pumps of your hand, rolling her clit gently as you bit into the skin of her neck and she shuddered against you, a string of expletives escaping her lips.</p><p>You stayed curled in each other’s arms for a few long silent moments, waiting for your breathing to return to normal before either of you spoke. Your hands stroked across Rita’s bare skin, causing her to hum in appreciation, her lips meeting yours gently.</p><p>“That was quite the welcome home.” She murmured. You smiled against her skin, brushing some hair out of her face, </p><p>“You deserve it more than anyone.” You kissed her softly, just as you were about to speak again, there was a heavy knock at the front door. Interrupted seemed to be the theme of the day. You groaned lightly, untangling yourself from her limbs, “That must be dinner.” You scooped up your robe from the floor, tying it around your frame, running a hand through your hair.</p><p>“I can—“</p><p>“No. This one’s on me.” You beant over the bed to kiss her again, “All you need to do is meet me in the kitchen. I’ve got something else for you.”</p><p>Rita waited a few moments, still catching her breath and giving you a moment to talk to the delivery guy as you accepted dinner. She wrapped her own robe around her before padding out to the kitchen, finding you plating up food and pouring wine. She recognized the plating of the scallops placed between your chairs, the two filet mignon’s on two more plates as you slid a wine glass toward her.</p><p>“How..did you wrangle this?” </p><p>“What’d’you mean?” You feigned innocence.</p><p>“<em>This</em> is Le Bernardin…they don’t deliver.”</p><p>“I might’ve had some help from a certain redhead prosecutor.” You wrapped your arms around her, kissing her softly, “It’s your favourite, I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She smiled, kissing you again. </p><p>She couldn’t help the smile breaking out on her cheeks, the complete adoration in your eyes as you giggled softly.<em> God</em> did she ever love you more than anything else in the world, she’d truly never felt like this before, you’d managed to get her wrapped around your finger without even trying. Not that you even really realized it, she would do <em>anything</em> for you and you just loved her<em> for her. </em></p><p>“But!” You turned from her, your hands digging through a paper bag on the table, “before we dig in I’ve got one more thing.” You turned back, a phone sized box in your hands that you handed to her. She cocked a brow at you before pulling the lid off the box, revealing a rose gold necklace, a small circle with numbers etched into it, a smaller heart charm resting right above it.</p><p>“What’re the numbers?” She asked softly.</p><p>“Coordinates of the apartment.” You ducked your head, shying from her comment, “I know it’s kinda lame, but it’s where we had our first kiss, where you told me you loved me…and it’s home. And..when I look at <em>you</em>? I know I’m home.”</p><p>Jesus Christ. Just when she thought her heart couldn’t swell anymore for you.</p><p>“It’s not lame at all darling, it’s absolutely <em>fucking</em> adorable.” She cupped your cheek for a warm kiss before pulling the necklace from the box, asking you to clasp it around her neck. “Thank you.” She kissed you again, the love ever so evident in her eyes, “Why all the theatrics today?” You simply laughed as you settled in beside her at the kitchen island.</p><p>“Baby, I’m not only your personal assistant, I’m your girlfriend. It didn’t take much to figure out when your birthday was.” Your lips hit her shoulder softly, she couldn’t help the huff of a laugh she let out.</p><p>“Well thank you.” Rita pulled you in for one more kiss, “You have no idea how much I love you darling, you truly are my world.”</p><p>“And you’re mine..” You snuggled against her briefly, “I love you Rita.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following four and a half months seemed to simply race by faster than anyone had expected. You sat for the bar in early March followed by a torturous waiting period. Rita reassured you that she knew you did spectacularly, but your anxiety was still spiked over the entire thing. You felt that you’d done well, and you knew as long as you passed you had a guaranteed job lined up, you were just hoping you’d live up to your own expectations.</p><p>You’d been at your own desk all through the morning, working through piles of paperwork, emails and occasionally on the phone, which, to Rita, was rather strange. You were almost always in her office with her, sitting at one of the tables while you shot ideas back and fourth. Though she knew you’d been a bit stressed recently, so she wasn’t going to push it, making a mental note to pick you up something nice on the way home. </p><p>Shortly before lunch, you finally came into her office, a stack of papers in your hand. She could see the post it’s stuck to a variety of them, scribbles of blue ink between the printed words as you placed the pile down onto her desk. She cocked a brow at you, </p><p>“And these are…?”</p><p>“Shortlist of resumes for your new assistant.” You smiled warmly at her, “I weeded out all the incompetent ones, don’t worry.” Rita laughed lightly, </p><p>“Thank you. This better be because you passed the bar?”</p><p>“Mmm…no, Barba gave me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” Your eyes gleamed as you grinned across at her.</p><p>“Oh please.” She scoffed, “we both know the only place you’re going is that office across the hall.” She pushed her chair back from her desk, nodding her head, “c’mere.” You moved around the desk, giggling softly as she tugged you down into her lap. “So, what was the verdict?”</p><p>“Top five.” You wrapped your arms around her neck, “and I believe I have you to thank for that.”</p><p>“Mmm.” Rita kissed you gently, “I knew you could do it darling. And you have yourself to thank for it, all that hard work and dedication.”</p><p>“You still helped.” You replied, nuzzling against her nose before kissing her gently, humming against her in satisfaction. “Don’t know what you’re going to do now, you’ll be lost without me as your assistant.”</p><p>“I’ll still have you as my love,” she kissed you again, “and that’s all I need.” She nudged you out of her lap gently to stand, “I believe this deserves a celebratory lunch, how do you feel about Scarpetta?”</p><p>“Mmm! Their ravioli is decadent, you sure we have time for that?” Rita laughed lightly before kissing your cheek, </p><p>“We’ll make it a working lunch. Find you your own assistant, figure out your client list, mine’s gotten too big, I’m sure I can shave it down for you.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Won’t they not want a first year attorney handling their cases?”</p><p>“Darling, you’re hardly some two bit legal aide, and you come highly recommended. Besides, Shakir loved you, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a switch up. Come on.” She extended her hand out to you, nodding her head toward the door, “your beloved ravioli awaits.” You playfully rolled your eyes, a grin on your cheeks as you accepted her hand, interlacing your fingers with hers.</p><p>*</p><p>Truthfully, Rita’s client list <em>had</em> gotten a little bit out of hand recently, especially considering she’d had you working as her assistant, the amount of work she had to do per case was substantially lower than normal. She knew whoever ended up replacing you was in no way going to be able to keep up to your standards (you reminded her to at least try to play nice or she’d end up with another new one). </p><p>The first time you showed up at the 1-6 for a client Barba was quick to quip that you couldn’t go in without Rita, to which you huffed a laugh and reminded him that this was <em>your</em> client, joking about how <em>‘this was going to be fun.</em>’ He knew in that moment by the glint in your eye that he was not going to enjoy going up against you. And he was completely right as you absolutely eviscerated him, tearing his case to shreds even better than he would’ve expected from Rita. The jury was back in under fifteen minutes and it was safe to say you’d earned a great deal of respect from him that day. (And a great deal of praise and gifting from Rita that night).</p><p>When the inevitable time of going up against Casey came around, you held up on your promise to not go easy, though the pre trial teasing was a lot more playful and friendly. She was surprised when you didn’t accept the deal she offered, preferring to take it to trial and risk losing, she had to admit, your years working with Rita meant that you knew how to be ballsy. Rita had the spare time that week to be in the courtroom to watch you completely destroy Casey, amused at the fiery dynamic between the two of you and the fact that Donnelly was the Judge on the case. When the jury came back in your favour, she couldn’t help but smirk, proud of not only how far you’d come, but how well you had done. She waited as the courtroom cleared out, watching your client thanking you before he left. She didn’t miss the snails pace that you and Casey were both organizing your things, eager for a private moment away from prying eyes. </p><p>“We’re still friends, right?” You teased to the redhead as the older women crossed the room to you.</p><p>“Course.” She roped an arm around you in a half hug, kissing your cheek before turning to Rita, “you really trained her up well.”</p><p>“Oh she’s always had it in her.” Rita replied, softly kissing you, “wonderful job darling.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“How do we feel about Forlini’s?” Liz asked, “after that performance I think Y/N deserves a win celebration.”</p><p>“Okay…normally I would be offended at that.” Casey shot back, feigning offence. Liz simply laughed in response, kissing her cheek,</p><p>“I’ll meet you over there, I’ve got a couple things I need to wrap up. Though..defence is paying today.” She was quick to vanish from the room as Casey turned back to you.</p><p>“You do deserve it, I know you’re badass and all but I thought I had that in the bag.”</p><p>“I honestly just lucked out with the jury, ‘cause he <em>definitely </em>killed three people.” Rita’s hand slapped into your arm harder than she’d intended.</p><p>“Okay! Adding to the list of things we’re <em>not </em>supposed to say out loud!”</p><p>“What?” You turned to her, “I waited ‘til Donnelly left. Besides, double jeapordy applies, he can’t be retried! He fucks up again though, and that’s gonna be your win.” You shot a grin to Casey. “Shall we?” Your head nodded toward the door and the three of you made your way out of the room. Rita’s hand briefly squeezed yours before dropping it as you made your way past the press, though she linked your finger again once you were down the street closer to the restaurant.</p><p>*<br/>Over that lunch, Memorial Day weekend had come up, Liz asking if you and Rita had plans to head out to the Hamptons. You hadn’t really thought about it at that point, but were more than willing to join her and Casey for an extending weekend lounging ocean side, attending a few celebrations at the yacht club. </p><p>Which is what brought you to that Saturday evening. </p><p>You’d spent the afternoon down at the beach, you and Casey splashing through the waves (Rita cursing herself for being roped into letting you get the emerald bikini you were wearing) before lounging in the sun, ever happy you’d snuck down some rose in chilled tumblers. </p><p>After a brief return to your own houses for showers and a quick change of clothes, you met up at Liz’s again for pre dinner drinks before her and Rita took a run down to Cappelletti to get a takeout order for the four of you. What they most certainly hadn’t expected was to return in through the back door into the kitchen to see you and Casey, in a huge fit of giggles while you were dancing like fools in the living room. Your cheeks were flushed and barely able to control your laughter, the glimmer of tears from laughing too hard evident in both your eyes, you were both clearly drunk.</p><p>“What on <em>earth </em>are you two doing?” Rita’s voice broke through your distraction, not even realizing they’d returned to the house.</p><p>“Making Tik Toks!” You both replied.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck </em>is a Tik Tok?” Liz’s confusement resulted in another bout of giggles from the two of you.</p><p>“Where the fuck did you get a ring light from?” Rita asked.</p><p>“The girl next door!” Casey snorted, “we were trying to make them in the backyard but she said this would work better!”</p><p>“You mean the <em>thirteen </em> year old!? Your socializing with literal children now?” Liz countered.</p><p>“She was really sweet!” You cut in.</p><p>“Okay,”  Rita shook her head, “but how did you even manage to get so drunk this quickly? We were gone less than an hour!”</p><p>“Beerio Kart!” You gleefully replied</p><p>“You’ve lost me once again.” Liz’s eyes glanced between the two of you.</p><p>“Mario Kart!” You explained, “but..you hafta finish your drink before the end of the race..but..but you can’t drink while you drive, cause <em>that</em>…is..is against the law.”</p><p>“You’ve gotta pull over and…chug your drink, or… do all three laps then chug. And there’s…three races per game.” Casey finished off. Liz picked up the empty bottle of wine on the counter, double checking the label before she spoke.</p><p>“And I suppose you did this with the 30% wine after not eating since brunch.” The two of you nodded before collapsing into another fit of giggles, distracted with each other, Rita turned to Liz.</p><p>“Is Casey this chaotic when it’s just you?”</p><p>“I watched these two tear each other apart in my courtroom three days ago….what the fuck happened?”</p><p>“We can’t leave them unsupervised anymore…” Liz laughed at that, which caught your attention again, your eyes landing on the take out bags this time.</p><p>“Ooo! Did you get the mozza sticks?!” You practically bounded toward the kitchen.</p><p>“Ah.” Liz halted you, “Casey, take that ring light back next door and then we’ll get some food into you dorks.” </p><p>The redhead rolled her eyes, but did as told, unplugging the light before teetering slightly out the front door. You turned to Rita, a hand grasping at hers gently,</p><p>“You think were dorks?” You pouted, she laughed lightly.</p><p>“Yes.” She kissed your nose, “but you’re <em>our dorks.</em>”</p><p>“Good.” You smiled brightly, kissing her gently as your arms wrapped around her. You spent a moment snuggled into her side, ever so thankful to be in her arms so freely, humming as her lips hit your head.</p><p>As the evening progressed, you and Casey managed to sober up with a little bit of time and some carb loading. Deciding to be somewhat responsible over dinner Casey and you stuck with water, letting the other two women catch up a little bit while you calmed down. You did manage to convince them into at least one round of beerio kart after dinner before you and Rita bid them good night.</p><p>The walk home was pleasantly warm, a small firework display going off above you from down at the beach. Your hands linked together while your other hand snuck into Rita’s elbow, kissing her cheek softly before snuggling against her shoulder. You thanked her for being so wonderful, and for another incredible weekend away from the city. She simply reminded you that you deserved it, and that you’d warranted it after succeeding so much in such short time this year. </p><p>Upon getting home you both changed into pyjamas, little soft moments of contact and love exchanged as you made sure everything was properly in place for the next day before returning downstairs for a nightcap on the porch, watching the rest of the fireworks going off. Rita sent you out with a soft blanket while she poured the drinks, joining you out there with something else in her hand as she settled next to you. You thanked her for the drink, kissing her cheek before taking a sip and placing it on the small table. She snuggled up against you under the blanket, kissing you deeply before she spoke.</p><p>“Something came for you today.” She lifted the box between you, you couldn’t help but smile at her, adoration heavy in your eyes.</p><p>“You didn’t have to.”</p><p>“On the contrary…I really did.” </p><p>You gave her hand a squeeze as you took the box from her, plucking the lid from it, revealing the necklace inside. Much like the one you’d gifted her for her birthday, it was a small circle with numbers engraved, and a small symbol.</p><p>“What’re the coordinates?” You asked, knowing they weren’t her apartment.</p><p>“This house.”</p><p>“You’re adorable.” You smiled, lifting the jewelry out of the box, your head tilting as your fingers traced over the gem, “an infinity symbol?”</p><p>“Infinity means forever.” She replied, her voice so soft you could barely hear it above the ocean, “and it was over Christmas, at this house that I knew I wanted to spend forever with you.”</p><p>“Rita…” you practically melted, happy tears springing into your eyes, “really?”</p><p>“Of course darling.” Her hand stroked at your cheek, “you already know you mean the world to me. I wouldn’t have it any either way.”</p><p>“Neither would I.” You surged against her, meeting her lips in an incredibly happy kiss, a laugh escaping your lips as you reluctantly pulled away, “put it on for me?” You eagerly asked, handing her the necklace while you turned your back to her for easier access.</p><p>“God I love you.” She murmured, kissing you again, lips feather light as they met yours.</p><p>“I love you too.” You pecked her lips again before wrapping your body against hers, snuggling as deep as you could.</p><p>You both meant it, curled against each other watching fireworks while the ocean softly crashed against the sand was the most perfect way to enjoy each other. Everything had finally fallen into place, but you would never forget those moments at the Hamptons house, the glorious Christmas you’d spent together, snuggled up by the fire, and that evening. The night that Rita gifted you something you would never give up in a million years, the offer to spend the rest of your life at her side. There was absolutely nothing that made you happier, nothing that you loved more, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>